Dragón Segador
by KageSekai
Summary: Los Magos de Fairy Tail han regresado de Edolas, pero por un extraño motivo Natsu no regresó con ellos, qué harán los magos cuando notan que falta el mago más animado e imperativo de las hadas y que paso con Natsu.
1. Chapter 1

_**Título.- Segador Dragón.**_

 _ **Crossfic: Fairy Tail y Bleach, es posible que mención de otros animes.**_

 _ **Desligue: Ni Fairy Tail, ni Bleach o cualquier anime/manga/videojuego que mencione me pertenece sino a sus respectivos dueños, solo los Oc's son míos.**_

 _ **Resumen: Los Magos de Fairy Tail han regresado de Edolas, pero por un extraño motivo Natsu no regresó con ellos, qué harán los magos cuando notan que falta el mago más animado e imperativo de las hadas y que paso con Natsu.**_

 _ **Parejas: Al final del Fic (↓).**_

* * *

 ** _Prólogo_** _ **.- Nuevo Inicio.**_

Los magos habían regresado con todos los Exceed a Earthland con la magia de Edolas, pero aun así algo preocupo al gremio, eso era que Natsu no estaba, no había llegado con ellos y eso preocupó a muchos al no saber dónde estaba el mago alma del gremio.

Algunos creyeron que cayó en algún lugar de Fiore y entonces decidieron ir a buscar al mago por todo Fiore.

Sin saber que Natsu ya no se encontraba en Earthland sino en otro mundo, donde la aventura que el peli rosa estaba por vivir.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN OTRO MUNDO*-*-*-*-***_

En otro mundo cerca a la edad Edo de Japón, en un barrio un tanto pobre, estaba en plena lluvia tras la guerra de los mil años que había terminado, con la victoria sobre el Seireitei, donde los Shinigamis celebraban la batalla ganaban y lloraban por los caídos en batalla, ver como morían hijos, padres, amigos y más.

Pero en el Rukongai estaban 3 personas que caminaban a un lago con un gran bulto en las manos de la persona del medio, el cual se detuvo delante del río, entonces quito la manta y miro a un pequeño bebe de cabellera rosada quien dormía con una linda e inocente sonrisa en cara.

El hombre se quitó su capucha mostrando a un joven hombre de no más 35 años de un cabello rojo oscuro quien tenía los ojos de un color Jade, con heridas en su afilada y madura cara de la cual lagrimas escapaban traicionera y se camuflaban con la lluvia.

Entonces dejó al bebé en el río y con las lágrimas soltó al bebé y dejó que este fuera llevado a un lugar mejor que esa oscura parte del Rukongai, donde era muy probable que no tuviera mejor vida que la que debía de tener y porque era posible que su hijo lograra un gran cambio en la historia de la Soul Society, pero debía sobrevivir, su hijo.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*ALGO LEJOS DE ESE LUGAR*-*-*-*-***_

En un gran castillo de la antiguo Japón, en el patio estaban muchas gentes en trajes negros frente a múltiples tumbas con nombres grabados y con uno en el centro adornado más que los otros, ya que él era el líder de esa familia y el guerrero más fuerte que había.

En el centro de ese melancólico lugar estaba una joven de no más 12 años quien tenía el cabello morado corto que no llegaba más allá de su nuca, una tez morena y unos ojos de un color ámbar, quien llevaba traje negro de luto, ya que ese día era el día del funeral de los guerreros de la familia Shihoin y el de su líder y por ende, el padre de la joven, su nombre Yoruichi Shihoin.

Entonces tras acabar la ceremonia y dejar una flor a todos aquellos que se fueron de ese mundo, la joven heredera se fue a ver a la única persona que lograría calmarla, entonces en una gran velocidad llegó a un hermoso pero húmedo jardín por la lluvia y bajo un paraguas sentada meditando con el sonido de la lluvia una hermosa mujer.

Un largo cabello morado con una tez morena quien llevaba una camisa morada con decorados que dejaba algo resaltado unos generosos pechos de posiblemente una copa-DD y un pantalón morado de mezclilla, entonces cuando sintió una energía conocida sonrió y abrió sus ojos mostrando unos orbes de una tonalidad violeta muy hermosos, entonces miró a su hija.

– A cabo la ceremonia – Pregunto dulcemente con una melodiosa voz como de una diosa, para solo recibir un abrazo de su húmeda hija – Fuiste muy fuerte, bien hecho – Dijo su madre acariciando la cabeza de su hija, ella era Yuriko Shihoin, quien a su vez ahora era la Matriarca de una de las 4 grandes familias nobles del Seireitei.

– Uwaaaaa – Lloraba la niña quien estaba en los brazos de su madre, pero era obvio, tuvo que ser fuerte durante al menos 4 horas mirando la tumba de su padre, era obvio que necesitaba el apoyo de su madre.

Yuriko acarició la cabeza de su pequeña hija dulcemente, sabía lo duro que fue para ella el tener que despedirse de su padre, ella vivió lo mismo de muy joven, salvo que su padre había sido devorado por un Hollow y este murió matándolo, pero con las palabras de amor como despedida a su amada hija, la cual sonrió.

Entonces abrazó hasta que Yoruichi dejo de llorar y se limpió las lágrimas mirando a su madre ahora húmeda en la zona central donde ella lloro y la abrazo, entonces se sonrojo.

– Lo siento, no debí de haber llorado y ahora moje a Okaa-sama – Dijo avergonzada Yoruichi, pero su madre rió ligeramente llamando la atención de su hija.

– Me recuerdas mucho a mi misma – Dijo Yuriko y Yoruichi miró a su madre con un brillo en sus ojos, ella era la mujer que más admiraba – Yo también decidí ser fuerte para que nadie se preocupara y creí que era lo mejor, si nadie se preocupada y solo continuaba con una sonrisa en cara para que nadie me sintiera lastima, que nadie se atreviera a pensar que era débil aun cuando era hija de un Shinigami – Yoruichi miró a su madre, pues era lo que ella sentía – Pero un día llegó tu padre a arruinarlo todo – Dijo con un dulce e inocente puchero que causó una risita en su hija, pero llamó su curiosidad.

– Porque mi padre lo arruino – Preguntó Yoruichi a su madre.

– El llego como todo un señor muy importante y de familia rica y me miró a los ojos, con unos cálidos y hermosos ojos ámbar, de los cuales lograron hacerme perder en ellos y dijo con su hermosa y confiable voz, _"Porque estas tan triste, acaso algo pasó, quieres contármelo"_ y sabes que pasó – Yoruichi negó pero estaba muy interesada – Lo golpe en la barbilla y me fui corriendo – Entonces la hija miró con asombro a su madre – ["Cómo se atrevía a ver a través de mí, cómo puedo romper todo lo que había creado, cómo se atrevía a ser tan amable y como se atrevió a seguirme y abrazarme"]… eso era lo que pensé cuando corrió y de un momento a otro me abrazo por el frente, ruso su _**[Shunpo]**_ y con los brazos abiertos me abrazó y me susurro _"Déjame ayudarte a olvidar todo tu dolor"_ y me beso – Entonces Yoruichi miró a su madre con un brillo muy especial en sus ojos – Me llevó a su familia, la familia Shihoin y peleó con sus padres para casarse conmigo, tuve una hija y está ahora me necesita – Dijo mirando a su hija quien se sonrojo, así era ella, siempre animada y juguetona cuando estaba con otros, pero con su madre era tímida y muy nerviosa, todo lo contrario, reservada y delicada – Algún día llegara un chico que haga eso por ti, que con mirarte te haga olvidar todo lo que ha pasado malo y solo puedas vivir lo bueno, con solo su sonrisa la noche más tormentosa se vuelve una noche muy brillante, que con sus abrazos solo puedas sonreír y dejar de llorar, un hombre que quite todo candado y abra tu corazón tan fácil como abrir una puerta – Dijo la madre y su hija se sonrojo ante eso.

De la nada algo llamó la atención de la joven peli morada quien miraba un lugar con cierta concentración y más al ver cómo algo se movió en medio del río que pasaba cerca de su casa, notando una tela en ese río, entonces noto un movimiento y como se dirigía a la comisura que llevaba a la casa Shihoin y la otra a una mortal cascada, lo que asustó a Yoruichi y con una rapidez digna de la familia Shihoin esta desapareció y tomó la tela que llegaba a la otra parte del río y entonces regreso frente a su madre que se sorprendió que su hija usara el _**[Shunpo]**_ para moverse de lugar, pero cuando vio que traía algo en su mano noto el motivo de moverse a esa velocidad.

– Vi como esta tela se movió e iba para la cascada – Dijo Yoruichi y entonces movió la tela y se quedó sorprendida, en la tela dormido tranquilamente un bebé de cabellera rosada con una tez un tanto morena, llevaba una bufanda blanca con su dedo en su boca, lo que sorprendió a la matriarca y la heredera de la casa Shihoin – Un bebé – Dijo Yoruichi.

– Alguien tuvo que dejarlo en el río para que la corriente se lo llevara – Dijo Yuriko con mucha molestia, como alguien se atrevería a dejar a un bebé en ese destino.

– Hay una nota – Dijo Yoruichi y Yuriko volteo a ver a su hija – Dice _[*Lamento tanto que ustedes hayan tomado a mi amado hijo, pero necesito que crezca sano y salvo y nosotros estamos lejos en esta parte del Rukongai, por eso lo dejamos a su suerte ya que no sobrevivirá en este lugar y es importante que crezca, en el futuro será alguien muy grande*]_ – Yoruichi termino de leer la nota y Yuriko noto el dolor en las palabras del padre.

– Ya veo – Dijo notando algo más – Su nombre está escrito – Dijo tomando la nota y vio el nombre – Natsu – Dijo mirando como el bebé empezaba a llorar al haber despertado, entonces Yuriko tomó al bebé y este al sentir unas manos miró a la mujer y entonces sonrió, lo que les pareció muy tierno a las 2 féminas – Hola Natsu, soy Yuriko – Dijo con una sonrisa, entonces Yoruichi miro al peli rosa y este alzó sus manos a la joven – Parece que quiere jugar contigo – Dijo dándole al bebé a su hija.

Entonces Natsu empezó a jugar con el cabello de la chica, quien sonrió dulcemente olvidando la muerte de su padre y sin notar que la lluvia había parado entonces bostezo y se volvió a dormir.

– Entonces qué haremos con el bebé – Pregunto Yoruichi a su madre.

– Creo que nos lo quedaremos – Yoruichi se sorprendió pero sonrió al escuchar esas palabras – Creo que las palabras de su padre son ciertas, en el futuro será muy interesante y puede cambiar si él está vivo, por lo que cuando crezca lo suficiente entonces lo mandare a ser un Shinigami – Dijo Yuriko – Estoy seguro que a Otou-san hubiera hecho lo mismo – Dijo Yuriko con una dulce sonrisa.

* * *

 _ **Con esto acabo el prólogo, la verdad creo que es el más corto que he hecho y se me hace un poco raro, pero al menos espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que se me hizo un poco curioso y todo esto, pero si les gusto y los disfrutaron entonces todo está bien.**_

 _ **Sobre las parejas, será Natsu x Harem, pero no sé qué otra pareja hacer, así que si quieren dar una opinión es aceptada sobre cualquier cosa, desde una pareja o una persona para el Harem de Natsu, ya sea de los 2 animes o de otro, todo es aceptable.**_

 _ **Una cosa más, la persona que abandonó a Natsu no es Igneel al menos en este fic es el verdadero padre de Natsu y solo les digo que se le verá con cierta frecuencia junto con los otros 2, además de que Igneel sigue "vivo" dentro de Natsu, ya que como se dijo en el inicio, la saga es después de Edolas.**_

 _ **Una cosa más, qué les parecería mejor, que los magos sepan de Natsu en su aventura o que solamente aparezcan en pocas líneas, ya que no quiero que ellos entren y todo cambie, Natsu regresara a Earthland, pero a su tiempo.**_

 _ **Diré ahora las mujeres en el Harem de Natsu:**_

 _Yoruichi, Irene (Que decidí ponerla ya que sería interesante, si tiene algo que decir por este personaje, dejenlo en los Reviews), Kukaku y otros personajes._

 _ **Sin más que decir…**_

 _ **Nos Leemos Luego…**_

 _ **Dejen un Review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Review:_**

 ** _Dragon Saku: Me agrada saber que te guste este y mis demás fic´s, me da ánimos para continuarlos, y listo, Soi-Fong esta en el Harem._**

 ** _Last Future of Embryo: Sobre Ichigo ya tengo algo planeado para él y su pareja, no será ni Orihime (Aunque ame el IchiHime) ni el Rukia (Aunque la verdad no me gusta mucho esa pareja :/), pero ya tengo a la pareja del peli naranja y no sera una chica de Fairy, ya que creo que lo había escrito y es que los personajes de Fairy salvo por Irene, no intervendrán dentro del fic, osea que verán la vida de Natsu, pero solo eso, no aparecerán dentro de la serie, salvo por personajes que hayan muerto._**

 ** _treeofsakuras: Los momentos con Yoruichi sera cuando Natsu deje la academia, que sería como para el capítulo 4 o 5, sobre lo que le pasara a Natsu, eso solo lo sabrás leyendo el fic, sobre el Harem listo, salvo que no se sobre Candice, dame tiempo en lo que pienso en algo, sin más, que disfrutes del fic._**

 ** _Zafir09: Empezando a responder tus opciones, claro, Lisanna en el Harem, sobre Hisui y Yukino es un poco difícil, pues, la historia se basa en el regreso de Edolas, así que Natsu no las conoce, pero cuando regrese a Fiore, no le veo problema, Lucy ya esta._**

 ** _Ahora sobre la Zanpakuto de Natsu no sera Igneel, ya que Natsu no esta muerto, pero su cuerpo fue alterado por el poder de las dimensiones, el deber del dragón es crear nuevamente los antivirus de dragón y para la espada ya tengo una espada que cree cuando era más pequeño, creo que desde los 10 y siempre quise dársela a un personaje y que mejor que ahora._**

 ** _edu: Me alegra saber eso._**

 ** _Kytsuneblue: Sobre las parejas, sera cuando Natsu deje la academia, sobre los espíritus de las Zanpakuto, sera un tema algo difícil de tomar, dejame pensarlo y en casa de que llegue, a quienes propones, ya que es una curiosidad de escritor._**

 ** _danxd1507: Pues ya no esperes más, que aquí esta el capitulo de hoy._**

* * *

Harem de Natsu:

Bleach: Yoruichi, Soi-Fong, Kukaku, Nel, Halibel.

Fairy Tail: Irene, Erza, Mira, Lucy, Lisanna.

 _[El Harem puede cambiar, ya sea incrementar o disminuir, todo depende de lo que se diga los comentarios o lo que yo considere]_

 **Parejas: Renji x Rukia, Grimmjow x Fem. Ulquiorra.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1.- La Academia._**

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN FIORE*-*-*-*-*_**

Ya habían pasado cerca de 1 semana en Magnolia y no había señal del mago peli rosa, nada que pudiera ayudarlos a saber cómo encontrarlo, pues ni el olfato de los Dragon Slayer encontraban el aroma de Natsu en ninguna parte y con el nombrado.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN EL SEIREITEI*-*-*-*-*_**

En la mansión de la familia Shihoin se encontraban 2 personas, ambas de la misma edad, quienes tenían alrededor de los 15 años, uno era de una melena alborotado rosado con una tez morena canela quien tenía unos ojos ónix quien llevaba un traje negro cercano al de los Shinigamis pero con ciertos toques rojo como en las mangas o en su espalda mostrando un tipo de flamas, mientras que el otro quien era de unos ojos morados con una tez pálida y un cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo y 3 mechones que iban frente de su cabeza, entonces el peli rosa grito.

 ** _– [Hado: San Ju Ichi: Shakkaho] –_** Grito el peli rosa liberando una enorme cantidad de energía en una esfera roja con partes de color naranja que chocó contra un objetivo que fue carbonizado tanto por energía espiritual como con fuego.

– Como siempre tan destructivo y poderoso, pero… No te dije que no usaras mucho poder con el Hado ni menos mucha cantidad de Reiatsu – Dijo el otro joven al peli rosa quien sonrió un poco con nerviosismo – Por dios Natsu, sabes que tu poder destructivo es muy grande y sin rematar el extraño poder que tienes de invocar fuego en cada ataque que lanzas – Dijo el peli negro al ex mago de fuego.

– No seas así Bya-kun, de qué serviría un entrenamiento sino puedo ir al máximo – Dijo Natsu a su mejor amigo con un puchero – Además no soy al único al que se le escapa una que otra destrucción masiva – Dijo mirando a Byakuya quien miro a otro lado recordando cómo se comportaba con el 2do heredero de los Shihoin.

– Debes aprender a contenerte, pronto entraremos a la escuela para convertirnos en Shinigamis de alta clase, sobre todo si somos los herederos de uno de los 4 grandes clanes, no falta más de una semana para que empecemos las clases en el Shinrei Jitsuin (Academia de artes espirituales) – Dijo Byakuya recuperando su actitud calmada que Natsu era capaz de quitarle como su hermana.

Y hablando del diablo.

– Io Byakuya, Baka-Tsu – Dijo Yoruichi quitándole la tela que tenía Byakuya para que soltara su largo cabello y a Natsu su bufanda, pero entonces Natsu tenía en su mano la Zanpakuto y unos zapatos en mano – Un trato eh – Dijo con diversión al notar lo rápido que era su hermano e intercambio las 2 prendas por las suyas.

– Como has estado, Nee-chan – Pregunto Natsu a su amada hermana.

– Ha pasado un corto tiempo, Yoruichi-san – Dijo cordialmente Byakuya a la heredera de otra de las 4 casas más importantes del Seireitei, aunque con esfuerzo de no tratar de golpearla con su Katana de madera – Que la trae al recinto Kuchiki, acaso vino a ver a mi abuelo, porque el acaba de salir a una misión – Informó Byakuya a la joven mujer de al menos unos 18 años de cabello morado y una tez morena que tenía un cuerpo de gran belleza.

– Ya veo – Dijo Yoruichi al escuchar eso – Bueno, en parte es eso, ahora vengo a ver a mi hermano antes de que se vaya a la Academia Shinigami – Dijo con una sonrisa – No te vayas a pasar y destruir la escuela y no vayas con todo contra los demás, no olvides que eres muy fuerte en batalla y sería malo que dañaras de gravedad a tus compañeros – Dijo al conocer la inocencia de un niño aún más joven a su hermanito – Y no olvides que debes llevar protección, no necesitamos un heredero aun – Dijo con una sonrisa zorruna en su cara.

– Urusai – Dijo Natsu sonrojado – Es obvio que usare un condón, no quiero dejar a nadie embarazada por un descuido – Dijo él mirando a otro lado, pero a Yoruichi por algún motivo no le gustó la idea sin saber el motivo o no aceptarlo.

– Bueno, pues buena suerte – Dijo retirándose a alta velocidad.

* * *

En una tumba muy arreglada con muchas flores de todo tipo, en medio de muchas otras tumbas y cerca de una aun mayor, estaba escrito las palabras "Yuriko Shihoin, Amada Madre y Matriarca Más Respetada De Todos Los Tiempo".

Y sí, la madre adoptiva de Natsu, Yuriko Shihoin había perecido por una enfermedad incurable, lo que causó un gran daño a su hija y aún más en su hijo, a quien cuido y educo cuanto pudo, pero gracias a Yoruichi Natsu siempre estuvo feliz y sano.

– Madre – Dijo Yoruichi frente a la tumba de su madre – Hoy el pequeño Baka-Tsu se va de la casa y se va para convertirse en un gran Shinigami – Informó su hija a su madre – Pero puedes creer que acepto el que vaya a hacer cosas indecentes en la escuela, como crees que ese idiota podría hacer algo como eso – Dijo ella molesta – Sé que si estuvieras aquí ahora me darías un consejo o algo, pero ahora me separare de Natsu – Decía Yoruichi con una sonrisa en rostro – Pero sé que será un gran Shinigami de la más alta calidad y puede que tenga que pelear contra otra División por él – Bromeó la mujer más rápida de todo el Seireitei.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*MÁS TARDE ESE MISMO DÍA*-*-*-*-*_**

Los 2 amigos estaban caminando hasta llegar al lugar donde muchas personas entraban, todos con un poder latente de Reiatsu, pero solo 2 predominaban con un Reiatsu muy grande, uno era el heredero de la más grande familia de las 4 Familias Nobles, Kuchiki Byakuya y el otro, el heredero varón del clan Shihouin, Natsu Shihoin.

Ya habían hecho el examen y pasado, aún faltaba una semana para que la escuela empezara, pero muchos de los alumnos iban temprano para conocer gente y arreglar su cuarto, o cosas por el estilo, entonces los 2 herederos de las grandes familias nobles entraron y pidieron las llaves de su cuarto.

Entonces los 2 fueron caminando por los pasillos donde vieron a por lo menos unos 75 alumnos, quienes los miraban con sorpresa en sus ojos, ya que el poder que emanaban era muy alto, casi del de un teniente o un 3er asiento a lo mucho.

Los 2 llegaron a una habitación cada uno, ambos frente al otro y entonces abrieron las puestas para ver su cuarto y ver a sus posibles compañeros de cuarto, si es que ya habían llegado.

Empezamos con Byakuya, él tenía un cuarto sencillo de 2 literas con capacidad de 2 personas, lugar donde estaban 2 personas nada más, uno era un joven de cabellera verde oscura y unos ojos de tonalidad carmesí, tenía una tez morena y tenía en su ojo derecho una cicatriz en forma de garras de una bestia, llevaba un traje típico de estudiante, en el otro lado estaba una joven de cabello verde claro en un afro y unos orbes avellana una tez clara y como el otro, el típico traje de estudiante.

– Hola soy su compañero, Byakuya – Dijo Byakuya cordialmente.

– Hola, yo soy Mashiro es un gusto Byaku-kun – Dijo la chica de pelo verde de una manera animada e infantil que a Byakuya le recordó a Natsu.

– Perdona a mi hermana, puede ser muy inquieta – Dijo el joven de ojos verdes – Mi nombre es Ben – Dijo el hermano mayor con una mirada y voz más sería, casi parecido al de Byakuya.

– Es un gusto, soy Kuchiki Byakuya – Se presentó formalmente el heredero.

– Conque tu eres el monstruo que presento el examen y pasaste con no solo buenas notas sino un increíble Reiatsu – Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa el joven Ben a la vez que Byakuya dice.

– Ustedes no se ven tan lejanos – Dijo Byakuya al sentir el Reiatsu de los 2 hermanos que estaría para el 3er o 4to puesto.

Entonces Ben sonrió, pensando en que se llevarían bien los 2.

Ahora en el cuarto de Natsu era idéntico, salvo por el hecho de que sus compañeros eran una joven niña de al menos unos 10 años (En apariencia) de un cabello rubio atado en 2 coletas con unos ojos chocolate y una tez blanca, pero con una mirada afilada y pecas en sus mejillas, elle llevaba el traje de alumnos, la otra era una joven de cabello negro atado en 2 trenzas que bajaban por su espalda, tenía unos lentes rojo y por la mica era posible ver unos hermoso orbes azul mar y tenía una expresión sería en su rostro.

– Io, mi nombre es Natsu Shihoin y seré su compañero – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa en cara típica de él, pero entonces movió su cabeza de un lado y una chancla salió volando.

– Eres bueno – Dijo la chica rubia quien tenía un pie alzado sin una sandalia.

– Me lo dicen seguido – Dijo Natsu pero de la nada – Pero una niña no debe de andar sin unos zapatos – Dijo poniendo la sandalia de la joven en sus pies y regresar a la entrada del salón a una velocidad impresionante que ambas féminas notaron.

– Yo soy Hiyori Sarugaki y la serie toná pervertida de allá es Lisa/Risa Yadomaru – Presento Hiyori a las 2, pero Natsu tuvo una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

– Mucho gusto ardilla y mono mocoso (Esto son apodos son como un juego de palabras, un poco más abajo explico mejor) – De la nada Natsu se movió esquivando una patada de Hiyori y notando que Risa lo miraba extraño.

– Se puede saber cómo me llamaste- Pregunto Hiyori a Natsu.

– Mono Mocoso – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

De la nada Hiyori se lanzó con una ráfaga de ataques que Natsu esquivaba como si nada, lo que sorprendía a ambas féminas, ya que ese [Shunpo] era muy bueno.

– Puedo entender el nombre de Hiyori y no lo niego – Dijo la persona que estaba acostada en la parte superior de la 1ra litera – Pero porque me llamaste ardilla – Pregunto a Natsu quien salto esquivando un golpe de Hiyori.

– Bueno explicando todo, Saru es mono y Gaki es mocoso, aun si su nombre es Kanji solo por la pronunciación ya es fácil de darle ese apodo – Dijo Natsu agachándose y esquivando un golpe, entonces se movió –Y si cambias el Sa de Risa y le pones Su dice Risu (Ardilla) y como yo tengo una extraña manía de llamar a mis Nakamas por apodos, creo que estos están bien – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa marca Dragneel.

Las chicas miraban intrigadas al chico delante de ellas, entonces Hiyori quien estaba en un gatling de ataques dijo.

– Y desde cuando somos tu amigas, nunca aceptamos algo como eso y yo lo que quiero es matarte, maldito niño rosado – Dijo pero sin atinar un solo golpe.

– Vamos, somos compañeros de cuarto y estaremos viviendo juntos durante lo que quede de la escuela, que tiene de malo que seamos amigos – Dijo Natsu sin abandonar la idea de ser compañeros.

– Ni loco creas que lograras algo conmigo, lo único que deseo desde que te conozco es matarte – Dijo Hiyori regresando a su ataque de ira.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN EL OTRO CUARTO*-*-*-*-*_**

En el cuarto de Byakuya, Ben y Mashiro, los 3 estaban platicando hasta que oyeron el ruido del otro cuarto.

\- Parece que tu amigo ya se encontró con Hiyori - Dijo Ben al conocer a sus amigas del otro cuarto - Por cierto, Mashiro, Lisa y Hiyori como Mahiro somos del 5to año y apenas empiece estaremos en el 6to, solo estaremos 1 año, pero espero nos llevemos bien.

\- Llevemonos bien Bya-kun - Dijo Mashiro con el mote que le daba Natsu cada que se veían.

\- En serio me recuerda a alguien - Dijo Byakuya al ver a su amigo en la joven de cabello verde.

De la nada la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y una melena rosada apareció en su campo de visión de los 3.

\- Oye Bya-kun, mira, el mono mocoso nos quiere ayudar a entrenar - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa en cara mientras llevaba cargando a Hiyori en su brazo atado con un Kido en ella.

\- Ya me lo imagino - Dijo Byakuya con una sonrisa algo forzada por la forma en que era su amiga.

\- Entrenar - Pregunto Ben a los 2 jóvenes.

\- Ah, lo siento, dónde quedaron mis modales - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa y una ligera risa.

\- No te lo habrás comido antes de venir - Dijo Hiyori a Natsu burlonamente sin saber que Natsu no era de los que entendían el sarcasmo.

\- No, comí carne con jugo de uva antes de venir, los debí dejar en mis otros pantalones - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa, pero causando una gota de sudor en todo el mundo - Bueno, al punto, Mi nombre es Natsu Shihoin el 2do heredero de la casa Shihoin y soy un gran amigo de Bya-kun, nosotros entrenamos juntos desde que nos conocemos - Dijo Natsu presentándose cordialmente.

\- Yo soy Ben y ella mi hermana Mashiro - Dijo el joven de verde cabellera - Es un placer.

\- Es un gusto Na-kun - Dijo Mashiro infantilmente.

\- Es un gusto Malvavisco y Green-Kun - Dijo Natsu a Mashiro y Ben respectivamente, entonces ambos vieron con sorpresa a Natsu - Perdón, es una costumbre el de dar un mote a mis amigos - Dijo el joven peli rosado.

\- No importa, me gusta mi apodo - Dijo Mashiro mientras corría gritando malvavisco una y otra vez.

\- Green eh - Dijo Ben - No suena mal...

Pero - Dijeron los 2 hermanos antes de soltar una risa - Mono mocoso - Y saltaron a carcajadas, mientras la ira de Hiyori aumentaba.

\- Bueno, vamos Bya-kun - Dijo Natsu mientras los hermanos seguían riendo y Lisa salia de su cuarto escuchando todo.

\- Adonde van - Pregunto como pudo Ben.

\- A un lugar donde entrenar Kendo y combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que antes de venir a la escuela entrenamos con nuestro Kido y solo nos falta entrenar lo demás - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa - Ya saben, para ser Shinigamis más rápido, hay que ser fuerte y eso es algo a lo que Byakuya y yo estamos muy acostumbrados - Dijo con una sonrisa retadora el ex-mago de otra dimensión.

Entonces Byakuya y Natsu con Hiyori aun en manos fueron a un lugar al donde entrenar.

\- Esperen - Detuvo Ben y los amigos lo vieron - Los llevare a un buen lugar - Dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*FUERA DE LA ACADEMIA*-*-*-*-*_**

En un campo de entrenamiento en el exterior, Natsu y Byakuya estaban uno frente al otro, esperando, de la nada una hoja paso en medio del campo de entrenamiento, la cual fue algo que llamó la atención de otros alumnos, maestros y hasta capitanes que pasaban para ver a los nuevos alumnos antes de que empezaran las clases.

Entonces la hoja cayo y la batalla empezó.

Natsu fue el 1ro en moverse como ya era costumbre, con un Shunpo que dejó sorprendidos a todos, desde capitanes con tenientes hasta maestros y alumnos, donde Byakuya salto a un lado y evito un golpe iba a su cara, entonces alzó su pierna para una patada, pero Natsu logró moverse y esquivar la patada a su quijada, entonces salto para atrás y se lanzó contra Byakuya, entonces empezaron una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, lo que sorprendía a todos, ya que los golpes que se daban entre ellos 2, lograba crear corrientes de aire, adempas de que el piso creaba cráteres que demostraban una fuerza herculeana muy increible.

Entonces se alejaron y Byakuya alzó su dedo índice como Natsu ponía su palma abierta y gritaron, en el caso de Byakuya _ **[Hado: Ion: Byakurai]**_ y Natsu **_[Hado: San Ju Ichi: Shakkaho]_**.

Del dedo de Byakuya un rayo de luz salió disparada y en la mano de Natsu un disparo rojo, pero con algunas partes desprendiendo fuego.

Entonces chocaron y mostraron un poder destructivo a la par de los tenientes de bajo nivel, lo que era sorprendente, entonces vieron que los 2 jóvenes se lanzaron, pero con Katanas o más bien Asauchis, lo que sorprendió a todos, solo para ver como 1 adulto las tiro, siendo bien conocido.

Entonces la batalla en el Kendo fue mostrada, pero los capitanes, tenientes, maestros y alumnos vieron con asombro la pelea.

Tras un rato, ambas espadas salieron volando de las manos de los 2 y los mismos se vieron a los ojos, los cuales eran, unos oscuros ojos como la noche sin estrellas y unos verdes jade con pupila rasgada, ambos con una sonrisa en sus miradas serias, lo que dejaba a las fémina con sonrojos y a los varones impresionados.

\- Fue un buen entrenamiento matutino, no lo crees Bya-kun - Dijo Natsu con sus típicas sonrisas.

Lo admito, fue un buen calentamiento, aunque creo que lo llevamos de un juego y calentamiento a un semi-entrenamiento - Dijo Byakuya notando la destrucción que causaron, entonces Natsu lo noto y rió nerviosamente.

\- Bueno pero que podemos hacer, aparte de nosotros, no hemos encontrado rivales dignos - Dijo Natsu con una sonris encara - Además, solo es una mínima destrucción, se te olvida como dejamos esa tierra de flores cuando acabamos nuestro 1er entrenamiento de verdad - Dijo Natsu y Byakuya giro la cabeza.

\- Jamás creí que mi poder de destrucción fuera tan grande - Dijo Byakuya recordando el suelo quemado y destruido de ese día - Pero creo que la escuela sera divertida - Comentó.

\- Quienes son ustedes 2 - Pregunto una voz llena de poder, entonces ambos amigos voltearon a ver.

Un hombre anciano que llevaba el traje típico de shinigami pero con un gran reiatsu, usaba un haori blanco con el Kanji Ichi en su espalda, unas poblanas cejas con un arrugado rostro, sus ojos cerrados, como a su vez un bastón que con solo estar cerca se darían cuenta que se trataba de un poderoso Zanpaku-to.

\- Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusai-dono - Dijo Byakuya y Natsu entendió quien estaba delante de él - Yo soy Byakuya Kuchiki y el es Natsu Shihoin - Presentó cordialmente el heredero de la más grande casa de la sociedad de almas.

\- Kuchiki y Shihoin eh - Dijo Genryusai abriendo su ojo derecho y viendo el área de entrenamiento - Hace cuanto entraron a la academia - Tras esa pregunta los jóvenes se pusieron nerviosos.

\- Nos acabamos de inscribir, apenas empezaremos el 1er año - Dijo Natsu con todo el respeto que podía dejar salir de su yo normal.

\- 1er año - Dijo entre sorprendido e interesado - Eso cambia ahora - Los jóvenes estaban ahora incluso más nerviosos, acaso los expulsaran su 1er día - Ustedes irán directamente al 6to año - Eso dejo impresionó a los 2 herederos.

Todos los alumnos, nuevos y los que estaban por pasar se sorprendieron, aunque algunos solo asintieron al ver el poder de los 2.

Ninguno podía quejarse ni nada, solo asentir y vivir esa nueva vida.

* * *

 ** _Qué les parecio el capitulo, Natsu y Byakuya ya estan en 6to y pronto entraran al Seireitei donde empieza la aventura._**

 ** _Una vez que Natsu se gradúe es cuando los magos mirarán como observadores la vida del mago, que será para el capítul posiblemente._**

 ** _Aclaro unas cosas antes que nada:_**

 ** _1.- Natsu no esta muerto, solo fue enviado a otro mundo._**

 ** _2.- Las magas no entraran en el Harem sino hasta que Natsu vuelva a Fiore._**

 ** _El poder que llevan Byakuya y Natsu es la misma que la de Laxus en Dragon Force, los 2, salvo que Natsu es más destructivo que Byakuya ya que Byakuya se limita para no ser tan destructivo, pero Natsu es muy rápido, incluso más que Yoruichi por el Shunpo y el fuego que se crea en su cuerpo, ya que Natsu sigue siendo un Dragón literalmente._**

 ** _Sin más que decir..._**

 ** _Nos Leemos luego..._**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Review:_**

 **Last Future Of Embryo:**

 _Yoruichi es la mujer más rápido y con el Shunko lo es más que Natsu, pero Yoruichi aun no lo domino o termina, por eso Natsu es más rápido, ay que su fuego lo impulsa a más velocidad, pero eso es diferente cuando se trata de el Shunko, ahí si, Yoruichi es o más bien será más rápida que Natsu._

 **Dragon Saku:**

 _Me gusta saber que te haya gustado tanto y sobre la pregunta, creo que ya lo sabés y sobre el próximo, creo que para este, el próximo sábado o la próxima semana._

 **Tree Of Sakuras:**

 _Pues aquí se habla, pero no diré mucho sobre ella, pues es un poco coñazo y casi nada pasara, salvo por los 2 capítulos donde algo interesante pasa y no diré nada sobre lo de la Zanpakuto para no Spoilear._

 **Zafir09:**

 _Gracias por la observación, sobre el "entrenamiento" eso no era más que un calentamiento, si fuera un entrenamiento, el campo hubiera quedado igual que el gremio móvil de Phantom Lord._

 **YINARI UCHIHA:**

 _No lo sé con seguridad, más que nada porque no sé en que división se quedara, estoy entre 4 escuadrones y aun no me decido, aunque claro que el que se haga capitan, tambien es una difícil decisión._

 **Kytsuneblue:**

 _Interesantes opciones, pero como ya dije, sigo considerando esa idea, ya que es muy compleja y complicada, ya que para empezar, los espíritus son seres nacidas o conciencias, por lo que sería casi imposible algo como eso, pero como son seres vivos, ellos tienen derecho de opinar cosa, no diré que lo haré o no aun, ya que lo sigo pensando._

 ** _Sin más que decir, que disfruten del fic y agradezco a las personas a quienes les ha gustado el fic sobre sus comentarios positivos._**

* * *

Harem de Natsu:

Bleach: Yoruichi, Soi-Fong, Kukaku, Nel, Halibel.

Fairy Tail: Irene, Erza, Mira, Lucy, Lisanna.

 _[El Harem puede cambiar, ya sea incrementar o disminuir, todo depende de lo que se diga los comentarios o lo que yo considere]_

 **Parejas: Renji x Rukia, Grimmjow x Fem. Ulquiorra.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 2.- Las Clases._**

Era un nuevo día en el Seireitei, hoy era el 1er día de clases de los Shinigamis, para todos los años, y en el salón del 6to año, donde se encontraban tanto nuestro héroe peli rosa y su serio compañero de cabello negro azabache, Natsu Shihoin y Byakuya Kuchiki.

El salón de clases era uno muy grande con 3 filas, eran largos como para 8 alumnos y habían 6 escritorios en cada fila, en la 1ra se encontraban Byakuya con Mashiro y Ben, en la 2da fila Lisa y Hiyori con una joven mujer de cabello verde que usaba un extraño y divertido sombrero, según la lista su nombre era Karen Lilica, en la ultima fila estaba Natsu Dragneel quien estaba con 2 personas a los lados.

Una era una joven de cabello negro lacio que llegaba hasta la espalda, tenía un largo mechón que cubría su ojos izquierdo y su ojo derecho mostraba un orbe rojo carmesí con la pupila rasgada su tez era morena y tenía los suaves y dulces labios con un labial sabor fresa, usaba el típico traje de alumnos de la escuela, pero aun así podía notarse si bien formado cuerpo.

El otro era un joven de cabello plateado en puntas, que dejaba ver un orbe plateado y el otro rojo, una tez blanca y una cicatriz en su ojo derecho y en la boca al cuello del lado derecho del labio, el usaba el mismo uniforme que todos.

Ellos eran Akami Belserion hija de una de las más grandes y hermosas mujeres Shinigamis de todo el Seireitei, el otro era Sakata Gintoki, hijo de uno de los mejores soldados entrenado de la 13ra división.

Entonces entró un profesor a la clase.

\- Bien, ustedes son la próxima generación de Shinigamis, muy pronto ustedes podrán usar sus Shikais y entrar a una de las 13 divisiones del Gotei, donde trabajaron bajo las órdenes de un capitán, usualmente el Shinigami escoge la división, pero hay casos en que la división pide al Shinigami, entonces el Shinigami entra en esa división, ustedes están por entrar en esas elecciones, deben pensar con sabiduría a cual entrar - Dijo el maestro a los alumnos.

Los alumnos asintieron, algunos ya sabían a cuál unirse, salvo por Natsu, ya que Byakuya entrara a la 6ta División con su abuelo y su padre, Natsu no lo tenía decidido aún.

Pase a eso, muchas personas decían que capitanes ya pedían a Natsu y a Byakuya para sus divisiones, se decía que Byakuya era llamado por las divisiones 6, 10 y 8 mientras que Natsu lo era por la divisiones 2, 6, 11 y 12 e incluso había un rumor de que el capitán comandante Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusai los perdía a ambos para el escuadrón 1.

Pero solo eran simples rumores.

En caso de Natsu únicamente conocía a la capitana de la da división quien era su hermana mayor Yoruichi y al capitán de la 6ta división quien era el abuelo de Byakuya y el capitán comandante Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusai del escuadrón 1.

Pero salvo por el de su Nee-san, los otros 2 eran casi imposibles, si el abuelo de Byakuya quien era muy serio fuera su líder, quien sabe que le pase y lo mismo iba para con Yamamoto.

El buscaría ver los 13 escuadrones y unirse al que más le guste y se llevara con sus habilidades con la espada, su velocidad, su fuerza y con el Hado, lo que era sus fuertes, sabía que era más rápido que Yoruichi, salvo que su hermana estaba practicando algo para superarlo en velocidad y eso encendía a Natsu, como nunca.

Entonces las clases empezaron, normales, como cualquier día, en ese año con educación normal de las cosas y rara vez sobre el mundo humano, la explicación del uso de las Zampakutos, incluso la vía que iba del mundo humano al mundo shinigami como el mundo hueco.

Cabe decir que en la fila de Natsu, el nombrado como Gintoki y Natsu estaban entre despiertos y dormidos por el aburrimiento y Akami escribía todo lo que el profesor decía y escribía, notando que no por nada, ella era la alumna No. 1 en formación academia de la escuela.

Ella era la idol de la academia, era hermosa, inteligente, buena atleticamente y sus medidas de 80/70/85 eran cosas que volvían locos a los chicos, ya que de mayor sería una belleza estelar, claro que eso era algo que muchos chicos esperaban.

* * *

La clase había terminado y era la hora del almuerzo, lo que dejó con alegría al mago, puede que fuera junto con Byakuya los alumnos con mejor puntaje en la academia, pero no le gustaba para nada el hecho de tener que estudiar así que con aburrimiento se paró como Gintoki.

Los 2 caminaron como muertos vivientes, lo que les pareció raro a algunos, entonces Natsu llego con Byakuya y Gintoki con Karen y Ben, entonces con la costumbre de los más viejos.

\- Pareces un muerto vivo Gin - Dijo Ben a su mejor amigo quien alzó la vista para verlo.

\- No me puedes culpar, las clases son muy aburridas - Dijo Gin.

\- Esa no es una excusa Natsu, tu eres el heredero de una de las 4 casa nobles - Dijo Byakuya a Natsu quien estaba y respondía como Gin.

\- Pero no es mi culpa, te aseguro que Nee-chan también se dormía en clases, además no soy el único que lo hace - Dijo con un puchero.

\- Y aun así, ustedes son de los mejores alumnos, eso es un poco cruel - Dijo una amable y calmada voz a espaldas de los chicos, quienes giraron a ver a Akami.

\- Oh vamos, no seas tan dura Akami, al final lo que importa es el resultado - Dijo Gin - Y no es que sea tonto, solo flojo, así que al final me ira bien en cualquier materia - Dijo Gin.

\- Eso es cierto, no importa si me duermo en clases, siempre y cuando dé buenos resultados no importa lo demás - Dijo Natsu apoyado a su nuevo amigo quien lo miro y le dio un pulgar arriba.

\- Me gusta tu actitud, mi nombre es Gintoki, pero mis amigos me llaman Gin - Dijo Gin al peli rosado.

\- Mi nombre es Natsu es un gusto - Dijo Natsu a su amigo.

\- Ah y ella es Akami, es una persona muy inteligente y muy seria, pero una buena persona - Dijo presentando a la joven de cabello negro - Y ella es Karen Lilica, mi novia - Dijo presentando a la peli verde de sombrero divertido.

\- Desde cuando soy tu novia - Pregunto Karen a Gin con un sonrojo.

\- Desde que me enamore de ti - Dijo con una voz de galán, que sonrojo a Karen.

\- Baka - Dijo ella sonrojada a más no poder.

Entonces los 2 fueron en grupo, el cual era de Byakuya, Natsu, Karen, Gin, Akami, Mashiro, Ben, Hiyori y Lisa.

\- Espera un momento, porque estos 2 nos están siguiendo - Pregunto Hiyori apuntando a Natsu en especial.

\- Bueno es que nos hicimos grandes amigos - Dijo Gin con una sonrisa que molestó a Hiyori - Además, hay muchas cosas que no saben y yo soy del tipo de personas que nunca dejan a una persona atrás - Dijo con una voz grave.

\- General - Dijo Natsu y Mashiro con lágrimas en los ojos - Es un honor estar a su lado - Dijeron como si hubieran visto la generosidad de un general de guerra.

\- Mukatsuku - Dijo Hiyori viendo a los 3.

\- Bueno es divertido - Dijo Akami - Dale una oportunidad Hiyori - Dijo Akami con una sonrisa.

* * *

En alguna parte de la institución, se encontraban en un tipo de bosque donde cada uno tras comprar su comida, se reunieron a comerla junta, donde a la vez hablaban y contaban sus vidas y objetivos, aunque este último fuera muy obvio, pero no mataba preguntar, base a que salvo por Natsu, todos dijeron a que escuadron querían unirse, tanto Gin como Natsu no dijeron un número.

\- No es que no quiera unirme a uno de los 13 escuadrones, pero no se a que numero entrar, hay 13 y algunos tienen áreas muy especiales, la verdad no me decido - Dijo Gin quien comía unos Onigiris.

\- Te comprendo, no quiero entrar en el 2do escuadrón, pues la gente pensara que es porque mi hermana me lo dijo, pero tampoco hay uno que vaya con mi estilo - Dijo Natsu entendiendo el problema de Gin.

\- Tu si me entiendes - Dijo Gin - Natsu - Dijo parándose y corriendo con una sonrisa estupida.

\- Gin - Dijo Natsu parándose igualmente y corriendo con una sonrisa estupida.

\- Na~tsu - Dijo Gin corriendo hacia Natsu.

\- Gin~ - Dijo Natsu.

\- Na~tsu.

. Gin.

\- Idiotas - Dijo Hiyori con una vena.

Entonces tanto Gin como Natsu se abrazaron, pero entonces algo los empujo al suelo y donde estaban había una persona (Para ver cómo fue esto, vean Soul Eater y Black Star Funny Moments).

De la nada todos tuvieron una gota de sudor bajando por la cabeza, tras esa... forma de expresar una amistad... y cómo salir volando cómicamente con la idea de terminar ese momento tan... único.

Entonces la persona que había destruido el "magico" momento de amistad de Gin y Natsu se reveló, mostrando a una joven de cabello negro largo que llegaba un poco antes de la espalda, una tez clara y unos ojos perlados, quien llevaba el uniforme femenino, quien era muy hermosa para los ojos de Ben.

\- Ite - Dijo la joven, entonces miro lo que empujo y noto a Natsu y Gin tirados con sangre en todos lados y con un cartel que decía "R.I.P Best Friend", lo que causó una gota de sudor en sus amigos y miedo en la joven - Lo siento, no quería matarlos, haré lo que sea, pero no se mueran - Dijo la pelinegra de ojos perlas.

\- Pues puedes empezando por contarnos, porque saliste volando y quien eres - Pregunto Ben a la joven quien lo miro y se sonrojo un poco.

\- Estaba practicando Hado y... falle y mi nombre es Hinata, Hinata Hyuga - Dijo ella sonrojada por la vergüenza.

\- Ya veo... eventualmente, si el Hado sale mal, hay veces en la que una persona puede salir lastimada cuando falla - Dijo Byakuya recordando los inicios de algunos Shinigamis - Pero con esfuerzo todo se logra - Esto ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa.

Hinata se sonrojo por esas palabras, pero se animó a volver a intentarlo.

\- Pero que pasara con ellos - Dijo preguntando por Natsu y Gin.

\- Está muy preocupada, ya terminen con eso - Dijo Akami a los 2.

\- Okey - Dijeron para levantarse y limpiarse la ropa.

\- Bueno, hola soy Gintoki, pero mis amigos me llaman Gin, es un gusto Hinata - Dijo Gin con una sonrisa que sonrojo a Hinata, al no estar acostumbrada a hablar con hombres - Pero tu apellido me suena de alguna parte - Dijo Gintoki.

\- Ah - Dijo Akami como si hubiera recordado algo y todos la miraron - Tu eres la hija de Kaguya ¿verdad? - Hinata se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de su madre, pero asintió - No me recuerdas, tu madre y la mía son amigas, soy yo, Akami Belserion - Hinata abrió los ojos con impresión.

\- Vaya que has cambiado, eres incluso más hermosa - Dijo Hinata a su vieja amiga.

\- Eso es mentira, incluso tú eres más hermosa de lo que recordaba - Dijo Akami viendo a su amiga que competía con ella en un 75/60/72, aunque escondidos con vendas en el pecho.

\- No es cierto - Dijo ella sonrojada por el repentino cumplido - Y tu quien eres - Pregunto al ex-mago peli rosa.

\- Yo soy Natsu, Natsu Shihoin, es un placer - Dijo con una sonrisa suave.

\- Y ya que la tímida pastelito se encuentra aquí, que tal si la dejamos unirse a la comida - Dijo Lisa y todos aceptaron.

Por lo que Hinata se había quedado a comer con ellos.

* * *

En la siguiente clase tocaba la velocidad o el uso del _**[Shunpo]**_ la cual era llamada ** _[Hoho],_** en la cual... Natsu fue obligado a no participar, lo que lo dejó con un puchero, pues los maestro detonaron la velocidad de Natsu en un grado muy grande, por lo que para no abrumar a otros enemigos, este debería no entrar en las clases o quedarse dormido en cualquier parte del salón sin hacer nada.

* * *

Tras acabar esa clase fueron a la de Kido donde tanto Byakuya y Natsu como Gintoki y Ben fueron dejados atrás, afirmando que si ellos entraban, el salón o explotaba o desaparecía en menos de un nanosegundo, aunque eso sorprendió a todos y más a Byakuya, quien no se comparaba igual de destructivo que su mejor amigo, aunque fuera igual de fuerte y destructivo que Natsu.

Pero el mismo peli rosa miraba al hermano mayor de Mashiro y al hijo de uno de los mejores soldador del Gotei 13 sorprendido, ya que para que no entraran al entrenamiento...

\- Que tal si practicamos por nuestra cuenta - Ante esa propuesta dada por el mago peli rosa, los 3 se vieron y asintieron, por muy fuertes que sean, sin entrenamiento, no se posible el hacerse mejores y más fuertes.

* * *

Tras acabar con eso, se pasó a la clase del _**[Hakuda]**_ donde Natsu, Byakuya, Mashiro, Ben, Gin y Akami como Hinata y una joven de cabello azul celeste largo y lacio, de unos ojos morados y una tez clara, de nombre Ayuki Shintaro, quedaron en un salón especial solo para ellos.

Al parecer su fuerza física era mayor a la de un alumno promedio y por ende, solo podrían practicar entre ellos y para Natsu era algo interesante, notando como Gin y Ben poseía un poder destructivo algo menos al suyo y al de Byakuya, pero muy capaces, ahora deseaba probar la fuerza física de sus compañeros.

Entonces se fueron dividiendo en 2 personas para pelear, donde Natsu tuvo de oponente a Mashiro, Ben y Gin, Byakuya y Akami, Hinata y Ayuki, entonces el orden fue.

Ben y Gin, donde mostraron una batalla de poder igualado, lo que sorprendió a todos, pues en termino de batallas, fueron del nivel cercano al de Byakuya y Natsu.

Luego continuó con la batalla de Byakuya y Akami, la cual fue una batalla idéntica a la de Natsu y Byakuya, pero siendo Akami más débil y por ende terminó en la victoria de Byakuya.

Tras eso la batalla de Hinata y Ayuki, de la cual Hinata salió vencedora, aunque su nivel no fuera mucho mejor que el de Lisa y Hiyori.

La última batalla, la de Natsu y Mashiro, la cual demostró tener un poder muy increíble, al punto donde Natsu tenía que reconocer, sería una de las más difícil que tuvo y tendra, pero pase a eso, Natsu fue el ganador de la batalla.

Pero noto el poder de pelea y efectivamente, estaba fuera del rango normal para un alumno promedio de la escuela.

* * *

En la última clase, el _**[Senjutsu]** _ o el uso de la Asauchi, la cual era una de las más importantes, pero como la otra vez, algunos Shinigamis tienen prohibido luchar con cualquier estudiante que no se nombrara en el siguiente grupo, el cual era.

Entre ellos eran: Natsu, Byakuya, Ben, Gin, Akami, Mashiro y un niño genio de nombre Gin Ichimaru.

Entonces Natsu como ya era costumbre busco a Byakuya, pero se quedo viendo la pelea de otro de sus compañeros, la de Ben vs Gin.

\- Que tal si vamos con todo Gin - Pregunto Ben a su mejor amigo.

\- Adelante - Dijo Gintoki con una sonrisa.

 _\- "Levanta la Muerte" **[Shirokaze] (Viento blanco)** -_ Y entonces la Asauchi cambio a una espada corta de filo verde claro y un pequeño mango y entonces Ben tomó la espada corta y la puso al revés con una mano.

 _\- "Acecha y Caza" **[Shiroyasha] (Demonio Blanco)** -_ Y entonces la Asauchi de Gintoki pasó a ser de una Asauchi a una katana de hoja larga de un filo blanco y un mango con un tipo de melena en el mango y unas vendas atadas a los brazos.

Natsu se sorprendió al ver que tanto Gintoki y Ben tenían un Shikai, entonces miró a Hinata quien peleaba con Akami.

\- Perdona, pero iré con todo desde el inicio - Dijo Hinata con su Asauchi _\- "Brilla en la Noche Más Oscura" **[Shinju Yoru] (Perla Nocturna) -**_ Y la espada de Hinata pasó a ser una hoja de color blanco perla y en su mango entre el filo y el mango, un agujero con una perla de color blanco.

\- Así que tú posee el Shikai eh - Dijo Akami - Bueno, yo no lo tengo, pero no pienso perder - Dijo con una sonrisa Akami a su actual rival.

Natsu se asombro, pero muchos ya tenían la Shikai, aunque era obvio cuando han estado 5 años con esa Asauchi, pero eso sí, una de las cosas que menos podía aceptar Natsu era quedarse atrás, entonces cuando Byakuya miro a Natsu, esto lo miro con una sonrisa en cara, una que conocía muy bien.

\- Conozco esa mirada - Dijo un cansado Byakuya a Natsu - Esa es la mirada de "Hay alguien mejor que yo o más personas y no puedo quedarme atrás, por eso Byakuya y yo, alcanzaremos y superaremos a esas personas antes de que lo sepan" - Dijo Byakuya esa cara - Que sera esta vez.

\- El Shikai - Dijo Natsu y Byakuya ya había suspirado de cansancio.

\- Me lo imaginaba - Dijo Byakuya, pero con una sonrisa dijo - Pero tampoco deseo quedarme atrás - Y entonces desde ese día entrenaron para obtener su Shikar.

* * *

 _ **Y que tal, me imagino que algo lento, pero es que no sucederán cosas muy geniales sino hasta que Natsu salga de la academia que será en 2 capítulos, pase a eso, el siguiente son parte en la academia y unas vacaciones, en el 4to capítulo será la última clase, la fiesta de despedida de los 6tos años y LEMON.**_

 _ **Además de eso revelo esto que son otras nuevas parejas.**_

 _Gintoki x Harem que es de: Karen, Tama, Tsukuyo y tal vez Gaemon la chica shinigami de Gintama._

 _Ben x Ayuki._

 _Y Byakuya x Mini Harem que es de: Hisana (la esposa original), Mashiro y Hinata y puede que un Oc.._

 ** _Esas son las nuevas parejas, diganme que opinan de ellas._**

 ** _Una cosa más, que personaje quieren que tome el lugar de Ichigo como Shinigami Sustituto, ya que Ichigo no sera Shinigami, ya que tengo algo muy grande planeado para el peli naranja favorito de todos, pero como sustitutos están: Yuzu, Karin, Fem. Ichigo, Tatsuki, o incluso pueden dar opciones, pero diganme quien sera el compañero Shinigami Sustituto del mago peli rosa de la serie._**

 ** _Sin más que decir..._**

 ** _Nos Leemos Luego..._**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Review:_**

 **Lux 01:**

 _Sobre eso, solo lo diré, cuando Natsu se una a la división que desee, sobre la Zanpakuto, lo veras en este capítulo, así que espero lo disfrutes._

 **Luis Night Dragon:**

 _Ni yo mismo lo sé, pero sobre lo de Nemu, solo lo diré, cuando Natsu entre a una división._

 **Kytsuneblue:**

 _No lo veo tanto así, yo creo que es una bonita pareja, más porque Byakuya, cuando no sigue únicamente las reglas, es más soltado que un Hyuga, sobre las opciones las tengo en cuenta, veré que tal va, sobre tu idea, es algo complicada, sobre todo, porque tendría que llevar la saga de relleno de la revolución de las Zanpakutos para llevarla acabo._

 **Danxd1507:**

 _Me alegra saber tu opinión sobre la serie, pase a que va algo lenta, pero pronto, se llevara más fluida y sucesiva._

 **Brandon D:**

 _Ya que lleva 2 votos contigo, es una gran posibilidad._

 **Hollow 2:**

 _Pues ya no esperes más._

 **Zafir09:**

 _Me alegra saber que te gusto y si, Akami esta en el Harem, ahora, sobre lo 1ro, Natsu, salvo por su poder de fuego, todo lo demás continua, incluso sus sentidos subdesarrollados, por lo que, su sentido del olfato esta en su mejor punto, sobre lo de Ichigo, para el ya tengo algo planeado y por eso no lo haré un Shinigami, además de que yo tomo lo que Tite Kubo dijo sobre las razas. por eso, el hacer a Ichigo un Shinigami es algo casi imposible, ya que si lo hago, su vida sería tomada por Juha Bach al tomar las vidas de los Quincys, ya que si hago a Ichigo un Shinigami y lo salvo de morir en manos de Juha Bach, Ichigo no sería un Fulliburinger o un Vizard, pues según el manga, al no poseer la habilidad de crear, un anti-virus al poder Hollow, los Quincys morirían y se convertirían en Hollows, por eso, no haré una cruza con la sangre Quincy ni en Ichigo ni en nadie._

* * *

Harem de Natsu:

Bleach: Yoruichi, Soi-Fong, Kukaku, Nel, Halibel, Akami.

Fairy Tail: Irene, Erza, Mira, Lucy, Lisanna.

 _[El Harem puede cambiar, ya sea incrementar o disminuir, todo depende de lo que se diga los comentarios o lo que yo considere]_

 _ **Parejas: Renji x Rukia, Grimmjow x Fem. Ulquiorra, Ben x Ayuki.**_

 _Gintoki x Harem que es de: Karen, Tama, Tsukuyo y tal vez Asaemon la chica shinigami de Gintama._

 _Byakuya x Mini Harem que es de: Hisana (la esposa original), Mashiro y Hinata y puede que un Oc.._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3.- Mundo Real, Vacaciones y Shikai._**

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN UN LUGAR DE LA ACADEMIA*-*-*-*-*_**

Era de noche en la academia, tras una larga semana, Natsu y Byakuya decidieron entrenar, era viernes y ambos estaban en una parte del bosque cerca de de la academia, que contaba con un tipo de cascada, en ese lugar, estaban por tomar el nombre de su Zanpakuto como ya tenían Gen y Gintoki como a su vez Hinata, Hiyori, Lisa y Karen, siendo Akami la única sin saber el nombre de su Zanpakuto, por eso, también se unió.

Entonces se dividieron el lugar, cada uno con una parte diferente de la cascada subterránea, con Natsu en el centro, Byakuya a la derecha y Akami a la izquierda, todos sentados en pose de loto.

(Pondré el nombre de las 3 espadas como el mundo de cada uno y su forma).

 _ ***-*-*-*-*BYAKUYA*-*-*-*-***_

Con Byakuya, quien estaba sentado al lado derecho de la cascada, sentado en a pose de loto, según Akami, debía de mandarle su reiatsu a la Asauchi y de esa manera poder sentir el alma de su espada, luego una vez que se vieran cara a cara, preguntar el nombre del otro y poder invocar a su espada en su forma Shikai.

Por lo que Byakuya ya concentrado y relajado, entro a un lugar oscuro, sin luz, solo oscuridad absoluta, donde un brillo era visible, una pequeña y rosada luz que lentamente caía al infinito abismo, pero Byakuya lo tomo y miro que esa luz era un pétalo de cerezo y de la nada, toda la oscuridad se lleno de múltiples árboles de sakura , y al otro lado, con un pétalo de cerezo en su otra mano había una persona.

Un joven adulto que tapaba su cara con una máscara roja al estilo oni, con una corona dorada, una largo y sedoso cabello atado en una cola de caballo, usando el pecho, hombros, manos y pies una armadura a juego de la máscara con un Yukata morado atado por una tela blanca.

\- Tu eres mi Zanpakuto - Pregunto Byakuya al hombre enmascarado.

 _ **\- Sí -** _ Dijo él - ** _Entonces déjeme presentarme, yo soy su Zanpakuto, Senbonzakura y estaré a sus servicios -_ ** Dijo la espada quien a su vez, se transformó en una espada y se fue con Byakuya.

Byakuya miro su espada, una espada que representaba mil pétalos, con esta espada no perdería contra nadie, con esta espada, pelearía lado a lado con su mejor amigos, con esa espada que representaba su verdadero yo.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*CON AKAMI*-*-*-*-*_**

En el lado izquierdo de la cascada, estaba Akami quien también estaba en pose de loto, esperando conocer a su Zanpakuto, ya había intentado saber su nombre antes, pero nunca lo había logrado, deseaba que ahora si tuviera esa oportunidad para conocerla, entonces puso su mente en blanco y descanso para poder sentir el alma de su espada y poder hablar con ella.

Entonces entró en su alma, al principio todo era oscuro, sin una sola luz, nada que iluminara ese lugar, aunque podía sentir sus pies húmedos, entonces del cielo, una pequeña luz celeste apareció, una llama azul era lo que había en el cielo.

De la nada, cuando bajó su mirada, frente a ella, un enorme dragón oriental, un largo cuerpo, el cual era dividido en 2 colores, el cual era blanco como la nieve y el otro rojo como la sangre, unos ojos azules cual zafiro, unos grandes colmillos como a su vez, 2 grandes alas de un color esmeralda, el cual mandaba un aura fría y de calor a la vez, entonces, el área se iluminó.

Estaba en un río, cerca de una montaña dividida en 2, uno con flamas tan calientes como el infierno y otro lado congelado con un frío más bajo que el mismo bajo cero, entonces el dragón hablo.

 _ **\- Mi nombre es**_ _**[Daini Ni-yo] (Segundo anochecer)**_ \- Se presentó la Zanpakuto a su maestra **_\- Lamento no haberte dejado establecer comunicación, pero en ese entonces, hubieras salido lastimada en este mundo, el cual como verás, esta dividido en 2 partes, un área congelada y otra con un fuego abrasador -_** Akami quien miro ambos lugares **_\- Yo poseo el control de los 2 elementos, el calor infernal y el frío absoluto, usted debe de escoger uno y tomar su nombre, para que de esa manera pueda usarme -_** Dijo el enorme dragón a su dueña.

Akami pensó en lo que su Zanpakuto decía, escoger alguno de los 2 poderes, el fuego o el hielo, era una difícil decisión, pero ella no se rendiría... aunque un recuerdo de un Shinigami de blanca cabellera se le vino a la mente y era posible que eso pudiera pasar, era muy poco probable, pero sería interesante probar, no era más que fallar y escoger una opción.

\- Y si pido los 2 poderes - Pregunto Akami a su espada, la cual ni se inmuto ante esa respuesta.

 _ **\- Si usted así lo desea -**_ Dijo el dragón quien comenzó a absorber todo el área, lo que sorprendió a Akami entonces, 2 espadas cayeron de sus alas y se quedaron flotando, una era una Katana con el mango en forma de T con el filo de un color naranja, la empuñadura tenía decorados de flamas y al final una tela roja, la otra era con el mango en circulo con la hoja transparente con toques blancos, su empuñadura era con decorados azules como copos de nieve y una tela azul _**\- En mi ala derecha se encuentra [Jigoku no Sora] y es la espada que representa el calor infernal del cielo, mientras que en mi ala izquierda, esta la [Hyojin no Yoru] y representa el frío de la más oscura noche, estos son los nombres separados, unelas y me crearas a mí en su totalidad, [Daini Ni-yo] -**_ Informo el dragón, lo que sorprendió a Akami.

Akami tomó la espada, dando a entender, que ya podía usar su amada Zanpakuto de ahora en adelante.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*CON NATSU*-*-*-*-*_**

En el caso, de nuestro héroe, quien estaba como todos en un diferente espacio, en una oscuridad que brillaba con las mismas estrellas y una enorme luna... o tal vez por el oscuro sol que había en el cielo y que estaba lado a lado de la luna, lo que era aun más curioso, aunque no de veía mal.

Natsu estaba parado en una carreta, en medio de un enorme jardín, de un tamaño casi comparable a todo el reino de Fiore y eso no era una exageración, pues no parecía estar o contar con un final visible a lo lejos, únicamente tierra con hermosas rosas, tulipanes, dientes de león, girasoles, incluso habían Sakuras, árboles sin fruto, plantas carnívoras, pero la más hermosa estaba en el centro.

Una hermosa flor de pétalos bicolor, de un color negro con un color rojo, en una hermosa unión junto con los brillos que le daban tanto el sol como la luna, era muy hermosa la flor, posiblemente la flor más hermosa que jamás haya visto en vida.

 _ **\- Esa flor es lo que representa tu alma, como el sol negro y la eterna noche** _ \- Dijo una voz a la espalda de Natsu, quien se giró y miro a 2 personas en su espalda.

Eran 2 jóvenes, una tenía el cabello rojo carmesí lacio y ondulado al final, una tez morena clara y unos orbes naranjas, usaba un Yukata naranja con estampado del solo negro, atado con una tela negra, al final del Yukata había unas llamas negras en ellas, pero pase a usar un Yukata, dejaba parte de su generoso busto visible, además de que el Yukata se apegaba al cuerpo de la joven mujer, con unas medidas posiblemente 95/68/89, su rostro también era muy calmado y hermoso, como una diosa, por lo que Natsu se sonrojo un poco.

La otra era joven mujer, un poco más baja que la 1ra, posiblemente por las sandalias largas que usaba la 1ra, su cabello era plateado corto que llegaba un poco más abajo de su cuello, una tez pálida, con unos ojos grises brillantes, pero un rostro inexpresivo, su cuerpo era cubierto por un Kimono plateado con imágenes de lunas, atado con una tela blanca con negro y al final del Kimono, pétalos de flores cayendo, su rostro era muy hermoso y su cuerpo, aunque era más pequeño que el de su compañera, era bien dotado en su cuerpo con unas medidas de 75/52/69.

\- Me imagino que son mi zanpakuto - Pregunto Natsu a las 2 hermosas como diosas Féminas.

 _ **\- Si, ambas somos tus espadas, somos una espada gemela, ella y yo somos 2 seres diferente de un mismo Zanpakuto -**_ Dijo la joven de roja cabellera con una suave y divina voz **_\- Yo soy el espíritu que representa el lado derecho del jardín y del sol negro -_ ** Dijo ella señalando el lado derecho del enorme jardín.

 ** _\- Yo represento la noche eterna, a su vez, el lado izquierdo del jardín -_** Dijo la peli platina con una voz monótona pero suave.

\- Mi nombre es Natsu Shihoin y es un gusto conocerlas - Dijo cordialmente el shinigami a sus 2 espadas - Me dirían cuales son sus nombres - Pregunto para poder saber y usar a las 2 espadas delante de él.

 _ **\- Yo soy la flor que florece y abre sus pétalos mientras el sol gobierna el cielo -**_ Dijo la pelirroja - _**[Asa no Hana] (Espada de la mañana)**_.

 ** _\- Yo soy la flor que florece en la noche infinita -_ ** Dijo la peli platina - _**[Yoru no Hana] (Flor de la noche)**_.

Natsu miro como su Zanpakuto contaba con 2 diferentes nombres, eso lo confundió y fue Asa quien le explico todo.

 ** _\- Incluso entre los Shinigamis, hay quienes nacen con 2 espadas, estas son llamadas Zanpakutos gemelas, donde con nombrar la espada, esta se divide en 2 y crea a la Zanpakuto, pero las 2 son la Zanpakuto del Shinigami, en nuestro caso, es lo mismo, pero con una restricción -_ ** Dijo Asa y Natsu se sorprendió como a su vez, le entro la curiosidad.

\- ¿Que restricción? - Pregunto un curioso Natsu.

\- No puedes invocar-nos fuera de la hora exacta - Dijo Yoru, pero Natsu no entendía nada - En mi caso, solo puedes invocarme en la noche como a mi hermana en el día, si llegaras a nombrarme cuando aún es de día, entonces no podre aparecer - Natsu miro con asombro eso, ya que no se esperaba algo como eso - Debido a que somos armas que utilizan la energía de día o la noche, el llamarnos cuando no lo hay, entonces no podríamos aparecer - Termino de decir la joven de rostro inexpresivo.

\- Ya veo, entonces únicamente puedo usar una a la vez - Dijo Natsu y las espadas asintieron - Okey, entonces, cuentos con ustedes - Dijo con una sonrisa marca Dragneel con la cual las féminas espíritus devolvieron.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN LA CASCADA*-*-*-*-*_**

Una vez todos terminaron, vieron que en su Asauchi, había un poder único, lo que indicaba que ya eran unas genuinas Zanpakutos, notaron que apenas salia el sol, lo que indicaba que no tardaron ni un día en lograr saber el nombre de su Shikai, ya quería presumir sus espadas a su hermana Natsu, entonces dijo.

\- Somos tan geniales, que ni un día nos costó - Dijo Natsu.

\- Natsu - Llamó su mejor amigo Byakuya al joven de rosada cabellera - Llevamos 3 días y noches aquí, ese es el sol del Lunes - Dijo Byakuya y Natsu estaba congelado con una sonrisa en cara, entonces Natsu parpadeo.

\- No me jodas - Grito al ver que se le haría tarde.

Entonces lo 2 se movieron, pues Akami quería quedarse un rato para revisar algo, entonces los 2 se fueron corriendo.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN LA CASCADA 5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS*-*-*-*-*_**

En la casaca, se encontraba una sombra, la cual llevaba una rosada tonalidad, pues en ella estaba Natsu, ya que algo surgió y tuvo que regresar, entonces, apenas llegó se desprende de su ropa y entro en el agua, la cual rápidamente se había convertido en un baño termal, aunque Natsu tuviera ciertos espasmos.

Aunque era algo que únicamente, su madre quien en paz descanse, Yuriko, su hermana Yoruichi y su mejor amigo Byakuya, sabían.

Natsu sufría de cierto dolores o una extraña opresión de energía que lo dañaban, eran pequeños espasmos en un inicio, pero si no liberaba su poder, entonces su cuerpo sufría peores daños, como lo era quemarse levemente, incinerar lo que tocaba, pérdida de reacción mano ojo, debilitación y más cosas.

Por eso, Natsu se quedaba remojando un rato, bajando poco a poco el calor de su cuerpo, usualmente, tras un largo rato eso pasaba, así que solo debía de estar sentado hasta que su temperatura se calmara, eso era le mejor, antes de salir y disparar Hado con su Shunpo, de manera que el fuego salga de su cuerpo.

De la nada un olor llamo la atención de Natsu como una voz.

\- Esto era tan caliente o con tanta niebla - Entonces de la nada, frente a Natsu, estaba Akami quien tapaba su deslumbrante cuerpo con una ligera toalla, que por suerte tapaba todo correctamente.

Akami quien bajo la mirada y Natsu quien la subió, ambos se vieron a los ojos, o en el caso de Akami su ojo, el rojo carmesí con los ónix de Natsu, ambos estaban mirando fijamente a los ojos de otro.

Akami se sonrojo y dio un paro para atrás, se suponía que los 2, tanto Natsu como Byakuya, se habrían ido y ella se pudiera bañar sola y sin preocupaciones y ahora resulta que Natsu estaba ahí mismo, pero de la nada, Akami noto un movimiento irregular en Natsu, entonces noto su cuerpo, si bien, estaba bien entrenado para su edad, este se movía algo irregular y eso era algo preocupante.

Akami quien olvidaba el hecho de que estaban solos en el baño, se acercó a Natsu, quien se sonrojo, no se esperaba eso, entonces Akami toco el pecho de Natsu y noto sus pequeños pero consecutivos espasmos, lo que la preocupó aún más.

Akami entonces miro al shinigami de rosada melena.

\- Que te sucede - Pregunto ella a Natsu.

\- No lo sé, me pasa cada tiempo, tengo que liberar mucha energía para recuperarme, aunque hay veces que no logro moverme - Dijo Natsu.

\- Déjame ayudarte - Dijo Akami quien ponía Reiatsu en sus manos con la intención de usar Kidou Curativo.

Natsu se sorprendió, pero su cuerpo empezaba a relajarse poco a poco, sus espasmos se calmaron y su cuerpo bajaba rápidamente su calor corporal, incluso sentía que su energía regresaba a un punto equilibrado, se sentía mejor que nunca, sentía su cuerpo suave y cálido.

\- Gracias - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa marca Dragneel que sonrojo a Akami.

\- No es nada, solo ayudaba aun amigo - Dijo ella, pero entonces recordó donde y como estaban.

Tanto Akami como Natsu estaban sonrojados, entonces Akami se sentó a un lado de Natsu, ninguno dijo nada, solo se sentaron relajando su cuerpo, antes de ir a la academia.

\- Eres buena con el Kidou - Dijo Natsu a la hermosa pelinegra de mechas rojas, quien se sonrojo.

\- Quiero unirme a la 4ta división, la división de médicos, donde mi madre y la mujer que más respeto trabajan ahí - Dijo Akami y Natsu miro a Akami - Unohana, la más hermosa y fuerte Shinigami mujer - Dijo Akami con una sonrisa.

\- Eso podría cambiar - Akami miro a Natsu confundida - Estoy segura que seras más hermosa que ella de grande - Y Akami se volvió un tomate ante eso.

No se dijo más y se retiraron cuando el agua volvió a ser fría.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*5 MESES DESPUÉS*-*-*-*-***_

Ya habían pasado 5 meses desde el inicio de la clase, dentro de 5 semanas más, las clases tomarían unas vacaciones de 2 meses, antes del regreso a clases y la graduación de los alumnos, pero antes de eso, en una junta se decidió que los alumnos irían al mundo humano y vigilarán una zona, en caso de haber Hollows, entonces era permitido usar sus Zanpakutos todos aquellos que la tuvieran, entonces se decidió dividir los equipos.

El 1ro fue el de Byakuya con Hinata y Mashiro, el 2do de Gintoki con Karen y una joven peli platina de tez clara como la nieve y unos ojos morados-grises, que usaba el típico traje escolar, su nombre era Asaemon, el 3ro era de Ben con Ayuki y un joven llamado Mauro, el 4to equipo era de Natsu con Akami, Lisa y Gin.

En el grupo de Hiyori estaba un joven de nombre Rob.

Entonces se crearon más grupos y fueron al mundo humano, en la ciudad de Karakura, donde irían a diferentes lugares con la idea de ver como se trabaja.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*CON NATSU*-*-*-*-*_**

Natsu y su equipo se encontraba en un lugar en la noche, en plena construcción, los 4 se dividieron en los 4 puntos cardinales con la intención de buscar, encontrar y comunicar la aparición de un Hollow y atacar entre los 4, claro solo si aparecía.

Actualmente, en ningún solo lugar indicado, apareció un Hollow, por lo que era tranquilo hasta el momento.

De la nada, Gin hablo.

\- Parece que hay un disturbio en el área este - Dijo y los demás miraron en esa dirección.

10 Hollows, que rodeaban a 10 personas y 15 espíritus, lo que era algo muy malo, ya que su tarea era eliminarlos, debían de moverse rápido para poder salvar a las personas.

\- Quien ira a salvar a esas personas y espíritus - Pregunto Gin a los demás.

\- Mi Zanpakuto es muy violenta y dañaría a los humanos como a los espíritus - Dijo Akami a los presentes.

\- Liza y Akami, encargense de la purificación de las almas, Gin y yo pelearemos con los Hollows - Dijo Natsu a los presentes, quienes asintieron ante eso.

Lisa y Akami fueron al centro donde se encontraban las almas, Natsu y Gin en el cielo, entonces Natsu saco su espada, entonces todo el mundo fijó su atención a Natsu, ya que nunca lo habían visto usar su Zanpakuto con nadie que sea Byakuya.

\- _"Siembra y Florece" **[Yoru no Hana]**_ \- Dijo y de la nada, su Asauchi se dividió, una Katana que seguía envainada y una que tenía Natsu en su mano, la cual era hermosa.

Un filo negro con destellos y unos puntos blancos, un mango en forma de media luna de oro blanco, su empuñadura de oro blanco con negro, al final con una venda blanca atada al brazo de Natsu, a su vez, con imágenes de flores, aunque nadie noto algo que sucedió al liberar la espada.

Las personas se sorprendieron de ello, pues era muy hermosa la Katana que usaba Natsu, pero en el caso de Natsu, quien era el único capaz de sentirla y verla.

Sus delgados y suaves brazos que se sujetaban de atrás, su rostro en su mejilla, como a su vez, su cuerpo pegado al suyo, unos hermosos ojos grises y un corto pero brillante cabello blanco, y mirada inexpresiva, ella era la espada que había invocado, Yoru.

\- "Como te utilizo en esta situación" - Pregunto mentalmente Natsu a su espada.

 ** _\- Sigue mis instrucciones y lo sabrás -_ ** Dijo Yoru a su amo.

De la nada, Natsu movió su espada al suelo, los Hollows quienes no pensaban y estaban atrapados en un tipo de control mental, se acercaron a atacar a Natsu, Gin quien estaba por sacar su Zanpakuto, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Natsu.

\- _**[Espinas drenadoras]**_ \- Entonces, los Hollows, quienes fueron llenados de ramas, fueron perdiendo energía, por lo cual, bastaba con cortarlos, pero Natsu, todavía no dipodia usar las habilidades y atacar.

Akami quien noto eso, corto a los Hollows atrapados con su Zanpakuto.

Una vez se decidieron de los Hollows y purificar las almas, fueron a ver las demás áreas y terminar la misión.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN LA MANSIÓN SHIHOIN 5 MESES DESPUÉS*-*-*-*-***_

En la casa/mansión Shihoin, se encontraba Natsu con sus amigos, pues querían conocer la casa y familia de Natsu, entonces de la nada, Natsu se detuvo y miro la puerta de la mansión, entonces, usando un Shunpo con una velocidad casi divina, la puerta se abrió y Natsu estaba detrás de una niña de cabello negro algo corto que llegaba después del cuello, unos ojos negros azabaches y una tez clara que usaba un traje ninja negro, quien estaba sonrojada y sorprendida de la gran velocidad del joven.

\- Te has perdido niña - Pregunto Natsu a la desconocida.

\- Eh, ah, no,yo, eh - Decía la pobre y confundida niña al peli rosa.

\- Ya Natsu, no intimides a nuestra recluta - Dijo una animada voz para todo el mundo, quienes vieron a una joven de tez morena oscura, de unos ojos dorados y un cabello morado, era muy hermosa, todos estaban hipnotizados con la belleza de la dama - Ella es Soi-Fong y es de la familia Fong que sirve a nosotros, la familia Shihoin, como a su vez, mi teniente - Dijo Yoruichi a su hermano.

\- Ya veo - Dijo Natsu a Soi-Fong - Mucho gusto mi nombre es Natsu Shihoin, hermano menor de Yoruichi, como a su vez, al parecer, tu superior - Dijo Natsu a la chica quien estaba un poco sonrojada por cómo la trataba Natsu, aunque poco podía comentar, al ser el hijo de la familia Shihoin.

\- Y de hecho llegas en un momento justo - Dijo Yoruichi a su hermano, quien volteo verla - Ahora mismo iré a ayudar a un amigo con un trabajo, entonces, quería que cuidaras de Soi-Fong por mientras - Dijo Yoruichi a su hermano.

\- Claro, déjala en mis manos - Respondió Natsu a su hermana.

\- Así se habla - Dijo Yoruichi, quien con un shunpo se fue a gran velocidad.

Entonces Soi-Fong pasaría tiempo con Natsu.

* * *

Tras un rato, en la cocina, con una comida muy deliciosa, estaban todos, Byakuya, Hinata, Ayuki, Ben, Mashiro, Hiyori, Lisa, Gintoki, Karen, Akami y Natsu, además de Soi-Fong.

\- Entonces ya se decidieron a qué escuadrón unirse - Pregunto Ben a los presentes, más a Gintoki y a Natsu.

\- Yo me unire a la 6ta división - Dijo Byakuya.

\- Yo y mi hermana a la 10ma - Dijo Ben por él y Mashiro.

\- Yo me unire al 5to escuadrón - Dijo Karen a los presentes.

\- Yo al 13ro - Dijo Hinata quien ya se tomaba un poco más de valor con sus amigos.

\- Yo iré al 10mo escuadrón - Dijo Ayuki.

\- Yo iré al 12do escuadrón - Dijo Hiyori.

\- Yo iré a la 8va - Dijo Lisa.

\- Con el ero-taicho de Kyoraku - Dijo Natsu, quien por una extraña razón, no era muy bueno simpatizando con Kyoraku Shunsui, todo lo contrario con Ukitake.

\- Es mejor que con otros capitanes, demás, es más para que ese flojo de pacotilla trabaje y no se la pase de rabo verde con las chicas - Dijo Risa al joven peli rosa.

\- Bueno, si es tu decisión - Dijo Natsu - Y tu Gintoki - Pregunto Natsu al peli platino.

\- Creo que me unire a la 5ta división si no encuentro otra división - Dijo Gintoki - Me imagino que Akami entrara en la 4ta división con su madre ¿no? - Pregunto Gintoki a Akami.

\- Si, eso es lo que planeo - Dijo ella - Y tu Natsu - Pregunto con un sonrojo en la cara, últimamente, ambos eran muy cercanos, pero nadie decía nada para respetar su privacidad.

\- No lo sé, he escuchado que el 11vo escuadrón es para Shinigamis fuertes y eso me llama la atención y más aún, el capitán que posee - Dijo Natsu a los presentes.

\- Tendrás que escoger otra - Dijo Gintoki y Natsu como los demás lo vieron confuso - Una regla del 11vo escuadrón solo permite a Shinigamis con Zanpakutos de pelea cercano y las habilidades de Yoru no Hana, se consideran como Kido y los de Asa no Hana, como de larga distancia, con solo ver tus habilidades una vez, te sacarían del escuadrón - Dijo Ben y Natsu suspiro.

\- Considero que sera al 2do escuadrón o sino al 13ro, Ukitake me cae bien - Dijo Natsu, pero eso confundió a Soi-Fong.

\- No quieres entrar al 2do escuadrón con Yoruichi-sama, Natsu-sama - Pregunto la infantil ninja a su maestro.

\- No es que no quiera, es solo que, quiero demostrar mis habilidades lejos de mi hermana, ya que la gente pensara que Yoruichi-Nee me da el crédito por ser su hermano - Dijo Natsu a la ninja - A mi me vale una centésima parte de chorizo podrido lo que la gente piense de mí, si me importara, no sería tan destructivo - Dijo Natsu dándole un punto a los presentes - Pero no perdonare que hablen mal de mi Nee-san - Dijo Natsu con una voz seria.

Una cosa sobre Natsu que la gente debía saber, era que Natsu era una persona muy liberal y amable, pero si se tocaba en un tema, a alguien quien aprecia y es algo malo, este mandaría a la otra vida a la persona que dijera eso.

Soi-Fong se sorprendió por eso, pero sonrió, Natsu era más amable de lo que imagino.

\- Pero la 13er escuadrón es muy relajado, no creo que quede para gente como tú Natsu - Dijo Byakuya al ex-mago de rosada cabellera.

\- Llegado a eso, entonces sera en el 5to escuadrón o en el 2do, ya que según se dice, hay 3 monstruos en ese escuadrón - Dijo Natsu emocionado.

\- Uno de ellos es el padre de Gintoki - Dijo Ben y eso llamo la atencion de Natsu.

\- En serio - Pregunto Natsu a Gintoki.

\- El policía invicto, Tatsugoro, el perro guardián Jirocho y el cuervo de la noche, Shouyou - Dijo Ben los títulos de los 3 mejores Shinigamis del 5to escuadrón - El capitán, Tatsugoro, es el padre de Gintoki, Shouyou es el maestro de Gintoki y Jirocho el vice-capitán su tío - Revelo Ben.

\- Suena interesante - Dijo Natsu - Pero ahora a divertirnos - Dijo Natsu y todos gritaron.

Y de esa manera, las vacaciones empezaron.

* * *

 _ **Y con esto, llegamos al final del capítulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado, sobre todo, el encuentro entre los Shinigamis y sus Zanpakutos, sobre todo, las 2 Zanpakutos de Natsu, aunque solo mostré una en su forma Shikai, en los próximos capítulos, mostrare a Asa y los poderes de las 2.**_

 ** _En el siguiente capítulo, sera parte de las vacaciones, la ceremonia de despedida de los alumnos y la aparición de los magos, viendo la vida de Natsu._**

 ** _Ustedes quieren que ponga a Hiyori y a Liza en el Harem o no._**

 ** _Sobre la división de Natsu, ya la tengo planeada en un 50%, pero aun puedo cambiar de opinión, como a su vez, la persona que acompañara a Natsu aun no es decidida, ya que hay:_**

 _2 Votos: Fem. Ichigo._

 _1 Voto: Tatsuki._

 ** _Pero aun no esta decidido, así que no diré nada aun, pues como ya dije, esta es una selección de ustedes los lectores._**

 ** _Así que sin más que decir..._**

 ** _Nos Leemos luego..._**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Review:  
_**

 **Nico 48825:**

 _Lo haré, pero a más profundidad es los próximos capítulos._

 **James Anderson:**

 _Como cuando venzan a Juha Bach, osea acabar el maga de Bleach._

 **Lux 01:**

 _Sobre las Zanpakutos, son media y media, una es más destructiva y la otra es lo contrario, sobre Hiyori y Lisa, ya entraron, pero sobre los momentos con Yoruichi, en los próximos capítulos, cuando Natsu entre en un escuadrón del Gotei 13._

 **Dragon Saku:**

 _Si, volverá a usarla, pero para que eso pase, esta algo lejos, pero no te preocupes, volverá a usarla._

 **Tree Of Sakuras:**

 _Eso en el próximo capítulo lo sabrás._

 **Joker Jojo 888:**

 _Me alegra saber que te gusto._

 **Takasugi 01:**

 _Eso no es del todo confiable._

 **Kytsuneblue:**

 _No, el no puede viajar entre los 3 mundos, puede que en un futuro, cierto sombrerero lunático y genio logre hacer algo, pero por ahora no, las magas, únicamente serán espectadoras._

 **Tremormkx:**

 _En algunos próximos capítulos, ya que debe demostrar su fuerza y un capitán debe de salir herido o más bien muerto, entonces empezará a entrenar con el Bankai, a su vez, Natsu puede pelear sin su Zanpakuto, no puede usar su elemento de fuego, pero sus habilidades fisicas y sus reflejos los tiene aun, por eso es que Natsu puede pelear con o sin Zanpakuto y no será cuando regrese, ya tengo planeado el hacer que recupere sus memorias, así que solo espera y verás, no diré nada sobre el Hollow o nivel, ya que seria Spoiler._

 **Zafir09:**

 _Me alegra saber que te gusto mi fic, sobre Asa y Yoru, las base en Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi, las diosas solar y lunar del folklore japonés, sobre Akami, si aunque en un inicio no es nada bueno la relación, eso mejorará con los próximos capítulos fuera de la academia, lo que he quiero hacer desde un inicio, pero pronto todo mejorará, desde las relaciones a la misma historia._

 ** _Sin más que decir que disfruten del fic._**

* * *

Harem de Natsu:

Bleach: Yoruichi, Soi-Fong, Kukaku, Nel, Halibel, Akami.

Fairy Tail: Irene, Erza, Mira, Lucy, Lisanna.

 _[El Harem puede cambiar, ya sea incrementar o disminuir, todo depende de lo que se diga los comentarios o lo que yo considere]_

 _ **Parejas: Renji x Rukia, Grimmjow x Fem. Ulquiorra, Ben x Ayuki.**_

 _Gintoki x Harem que es de: Karen, Tama, Tsukuyo y tal vez Asaemon la chica shinigami de Gintama._

 _Byakuya x Mini Harem que es de: Hisana (la esposa original), Mashiro y Hinata y puede que un Oc.._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 4.- Diversión, Graduación y Un Nuevo Destino._**

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN LA MANSIÓN SHIHOIN*-*-*-*-*_**

En la casa de una de las 4 grandes familias, es donde estaba el grupo revoltoso de la academia, Natsu, Byakuya, Ben, Gintoki, Hiyori, Lisa, Hinata, Mashiro, Hinata, Akami, Karen y Ayuki, además de a teniente del 2do escuadrón, Soi-Fong, todos en la sala, jugando cartas.

No es que hubiera otra forma de divertirse, pero aun así era mejor que no hacer nada, salvo por Lisa quien se durmió en la sala, aunque Natsu cuando lo noto, trajo un futón y la acostó en ella, para regresar a su juego de cartas.

Entonces, jugaron hasta que les entró el sueño.

* * *

Natsu fue el 1ro en despertarse, era algo habitual para él, notando que el sol apenas salía, fue al jardín, donde había un hermoso parto, un ligero y puro viento que soplaba en su cara, entonces, sintió 2 presencias en su espalda, entonces 4 brazos lo atraparon, uno cruzaba su cuello, la otra bajaba a su pecho derecho, otra enrollada del otro lado de su cuello y con otra bajando a su pecho derecho.

Natsu sabía quienes eran, una hermosa melena y larga cabellera rojiza carmesí, la otra corta pero de un hermoso y blanco cabello, unos ojos naranjas brillantes como el sol y unos grises brillantes como la luna, ellas eran sus 2 Zanpakutos, Yoru no Hana y Asa no Hana.

 _ **\- Los atardeceres y amaneceres son muy hermosos -**_ Dijo Asa contemplando como el sol estaba saliendo poco a poco.

 _ **\- Un momento mágico donde la luna y el sol pueden verse la una a la otra -**_ Dijo Yoru con su monótona voz.

\- Un hermoso tinte dibujado en el cielo, cambiando el reino de las 2 hermanas - Dijo Natsu con calma - Ustedes que desean - Pregunto Natsu a las espadas.

 _ **\- Eso depende -**_ Dijo Asa.

 _- **Nosotras deseamos protegerte más que a nada, incluso a cuesta de la vida de otra persona, ya que ese es el deseo de toda Zanpakuto, pero dependiendo de a donde te unás puedes mejorar las cosas -** _ Dijo Yoru.

 _ **\- El 5to escuadrón es lo mejor para armas como nosotras, eso es lo que deseo al menos yo -**_ Dijo Asa.

 _ **\- Si te unes al 5to, será mejor -**_ Dijo Yoru.

Natsu sonrió, como ya era costumbre, ellas decidían por el, entonces desaparecieron, dejando una nueva presencia.

\- No es muy temprano para que estés despierta, Soi-Fong - Pregunto Natsu volteando su mirada para ver a la joven ninja.

\- Es que usualmente, esta es la hora en que entreno con Yoruichi-sama - Dijo Soi-Fong a Natsu - Y como Yoruichi-sama, no esta presente... me ayudaría con el entrenamiento, Natsu-sama - Pregunto Soi-Fong a Natsu, quien miro a la joven ninja.

De la nada, una imagen golpe su cabeza.

" - Me ayudarías con el entrenamiento, Natsu-san".

De la nada la imagen de una joven niña de la edad de Soi-Fong actualmente apareció, con unas coletas de un cabello color azul claro, entonces Natsu sonrió, miro a Soi-Fong quien estaba sonrojada, ya que aparte de Yoruichi, jamas había hablado con otra persona, que no fuera del clan.

\- lo haré si me prometes que me llamaras solo Natsu - Dijo Natsu y Soi-Fong se volvió un tomate al rojo vivo.

\- No podría, eso sería muy irrespetuoso - Dijo Soi-Fong muy nerviosa.

\- Entonces, esta es una orden, llámame Natsu - Dijo Natsu en un tono divertido por ordenar, pero Soi-Fong creo un nuevo color de rojo, entonces dijo.

\- Como ordene... Natsu...san - Dijo, pues le era imposible el solo llamarlo por su nombre.

\- Bueno, algo es algo - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

Entonces los 2 salieron y se prepararon para el entrenamiento de Soi-Fong, entonces Natsu le ordeno seguir-le el paso, lo que sorprendió a Soi-Fong, entonces Natsu empezó a usar su Shunpo, pero no tan rápido como lo era, Soi-Fong se sorprendió de la velocidad de Natsu.

Soi-Fong entonces corrió, pero no podía alcanzar a Natsu, este miro como Soi-Fong se desanimaba, aunque de cierta manera, eso era aburrido y se le ocurrió algo interesante.

Rápidamente Natsu regreso hacía la mansión Shihoin, por lo que Soi-Fong, regreso también.

* * *

Natsu entonces, los llamo a todos, por lo cual, todos y cada uno de ellos despertaron, eran las 7:00, por lo que aun querían dormir, algunos estaban bien, Natsu se disculpó como explico para que los despertó.

\- Veran, Soi-Fong quiere entrenar, pero debido a que el entrenamiento de Yoruichi-Nee es muy aburrido, decidí hacer un juego con el entrenamiento - Dijo Natsu y todos lo miraron - Empezando con el Shunpo y la clave del 2do escuadrón como el de la unidad de vigilancia, el solo ordenar correr con Shunpo es aburrido y poco a poco se empieza a bajar el animo y se va en un ritmo normal o regular, entonces, para evitar que Soi-Fong se aburra y siga entrenando constantemente, es mejor el uso de algo divertido y se me ocurrió una idea para ello - Dijo Natsu.

. Y esa idea nos involucra a nosotros, de manera que nos divirtamos en el entrenamiento verdad - Dijo Ben leyendo el plan de Natsu.

\- Exacto - Dijo Natsu con una de sus típicas sonrisas-

\- Y cómo servimos para ello - Pregunto Hinata a Natsu.

\- Juegos - Dijo Natsu para luego apuntar a Gintoki, Ben, Akami, Byakuya y a él - Nosotros 5 correremos y la misión de Soi-Fong es tocarnos para atraparnos, una vez nos haya tocado a todos, ella gana y aumenta su Shunpo - Dijo Natsu.

\- Y si lo vemos de manera en que nosotros aumentamos nuestra velocidad a la vez, es muy buen ejercicio - Dijo Gintoki.

\- Pasando a combate cuerpo a cuerpo - Dijo señalando a Hinata, Hiyori y Ayuki - Las 3 serán sus maestras, de manera que ustedes tengan algo de valor para Soi-Fong y ella deba pelear para recuperar lo - Dijo Natsu a las féminas.

\- No pienso contenerme Soi-Fong - Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

\- Suena divertido - Dijo Hiyori.

\- Luego... puedes usar el Shikai - Pregunto Natsu a Soi-Fong.

\- No, pero dice Yoruichi-sama, que pronto debería ser capaz de usarlo - Dijo Soi-Fong a Natsu.

\- Tu que crees, Hinata - Pregunto Natsu a la joven de perlados ojos.

\- Hai - Dijo Hinata y se concentro en Soi-Fong, pues tenía una extraña habilidad que le permitía ver la afinación de reiatsu de un Shinigami y su Zanpakuto, por lo cual, podía saber cuando un Shinigami y su Asauchi podían nombrarse, concentrando su vista en Soi-Fong, mirando la unión entre ella y su Zanpakuto, entonces - Ya es posible que Soi-Fong obtenga su Zanpakuto - Dijo Hinata.

\- Entonces, empecemos con eso, ahora mismo, obtendrás el nombre de tu Zanpakuto - Dijo Natsu y Soi-Fong asintió.

* * *

Ya era de noche y Soi-Fong había obtenido ya su Zanpakuto, además de que era tarde, el entrenamiento se haría mañana, por lo cual, todo el mundo estaba animado por ayudar a la pequeña Soi-Fong.

Quien ahora mismo estaba muy feliz, ya que Natsu estuvo todo el tiempo con ella cuando obtuvo su Shikai, además de que hizo hasta un entrenamiento especial para ella, estaba muy feliz y sonrojada.

Ya llegada la noche, todo el mundo se durmió y aun cuando habían camas, todo el mundo prefirió dormir en futones en la sala, era algo extraño, pero no estaba mal.

* * *

Ya era de mañana y la 1ra parte del entrenamiento se haría en esos momentos, de manera que Ben calía 1 punto al ser el más lento, Akami 2 puntos, Gintoki 3, Byakuya 4 y Natsu 5, entonces, los 5 empezaron a correr y Soi-Fong los perseguía, buscando capturar a los 5.

\- Soi-Fong - Natsu llamó a la niña, quien miro al cielo donde estaba Natsu - No vayas solo por uno, intenta atrapar al que esté más cerca, nunca sabrás cuando pueden cambiar sus movimientos, para llevarte contra otro enemigo, por lo cual, no intentes atacar a los que quieras uno por uno, únicamente atrapa a quien más cerca esté - Dijo Natsu a la niña, quien asintió.

Y así pasó el día, donde Soi-Fong no atrapo a nadie, pero sentía que aun cuando había entrenado tanto, podía continuar.

* * *

Una vez que se recargaron las energías comiendo, Soi-Fong pasó a entrenar cuerpo a cuerpo con Hinata, Ayuki y Hiyori, donde cada una poseía un objeto de valor, en el caso de Hinata un peluche, en el caso de Ayuki un libro de cuento de hadas y con Hiyori, la Zanpakuto de Soi-Fong.

\- Lista Soi-Fong, no olvides que el entrenamiento es para que en tus peleas, no dañes más que a tus oponente, de lo contrario habrás destruido tus cosas favoritas - Dijo Natsu y la niña asintió con algo de nervios - Soi-Fong - La nombrada miro a Natsu y este aplaudió en su cara, lo que sorprendió a todos menos a Natsu - Se te pasó el temblor de los nervios - Pregunto Natsu a la ninja quien miro su cuerpo, el cual dejó de temblar - Un idiota lo usó conmigo una vez para quitarme los nervios y funciona muy bien - Dijo con una sonrisa - Tu puedes, se que lo lograras - Dijo y Soi-Fong se sonrojo como a al vez se animo.

Natsu se alejo y miro ambos lados - Que el entrenamiento empiece - Dijo y bajó la mano para que empezara el entrenamiento.

Soi-Fong entonces fue contra Hiyori 1ro, ya que lo más importante era su Zanpakuto, entonces, empezó una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, donde Soi-Fong lanzó una patada a Hiyori, quien se movió a un lado y con su sandalia, golpeó la barbilla de Soi-Fong, para darle un golpe con la misma y mandarla algo lejos.

Soi-Fong se paro con una mirada algo molesta, entonces volvió a correr y se puso a espalda de Hiyori para darle una patada, pero entonces, su pie chocó contra su Zanpakuto y Hiyori con una patada mando a volar a Soi-Fong.

\- Soi-Fong - Natsu llamó a su amiga, quien volteo a verla - Hiyori es la más fuerte de las 3, para derrotarla, debes de vencer a Hinata y Ayuki 1ro - Dijo Natsu y Soi-Fong miro a las otras 2 jóvenes.

Decidió empezar con Ayuki, donde una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo ocurrió, donde Soi-Fong debía detener su ataque cuando Ayuki usaba su libro para reducir el impacto, entonces, debía moverse a otra parte para golpearla, aunque a veces no lograba detenerse en su totalidad y su libro era quien recibía su impacto, entonces Soi-Fong, miro a su oponente, se alistaba para la pelea.

...

* * *

Llegada la noche, los entrenamientos terminaron, al final, Soi-Fong no logro recuperar nada de lo que le quitaron, pues Hinata y Ayuki continuaron con sus objetos y Hiyori fue a molestar a Natsu, aunque en esas discusiones se unieran Lisa y Gintoki, entonces todos se fueron a dormir, faltaban 1 semana y 5 días para regresar a la escuela.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EL ÚLTIMO DÍA DE VACACIONES*-*-*-*-***_

En el último día, todo fue más pasivo, pero demostrando las mejoras de Soi-Fong, pues, aun cuando no logró atrapar a ningún corredor, su velocidad incrementó notablemente, en las batallas, tampoco derroto a nadie, pero logró recuperar sus artículos, salvo por su Zanpakuto, pues Hiyori era difícil, sin importar cuanto lo intentara, jamás logró quitarle su Zanpakuto.

Pero ahora, cerca del anochecer, en el atardecer, todo el mundo estaba en la sala de la mansión Shihoin donde estaban tranquilamente.

Todos tomando, comiendo y riendo, pues sería la última noche de vacaciones antes de regresar a la academia Shinigami.

\- Oigan, quien se acabo las nueces - Dijo Ben al ver que otra vez, alguien se acababa las nueces.

\- Es raro, ninguna persona las ha tocado todavía - Dijo Gintoki con extrañeza.

\- ¿Persona? - Pregunto Hinata antes de darse cuenta de algo - Lo siento - Dijo Hinata sonrojada y todo el mundo paso a verlas - Eso no se hace, debiste pedir 1ro, además de mostrarte - Dijo Hinata a su lado, donde no había nadie.

Las personas miraron extrañas a Hinata, solo hasta que un par de orejas blancas de conejo aparecieron, de la nada, el animal apareció, su pelaje era blanco y usaba un collar con una perla oscura-azul, además de llevar una manta que cubría su cuerpo.

\- Déjenme se las presento, ella es **_[Shinju Yoru]_** , mi Zanpakuto - Dijo Hinata presentando a la coneja - Y la ladrona de nueces - Dijo ahora apenada.

\- Conque ese es tu espíritu - Dijo Ben con una sonrisa - Es muy bonita - Una vez dicho eso, la coneja se ruborizó y se cubrió la cara con sus orejas - Se parece a su dueña - Dijo y los chicos rieron al ver esa verdad - Bueno y qué tal si sales tú - Dijo Ben y de la nada, de un pequeño remolino salio el espíritu de su Zanpakuto.

Una comadreja con un traje verde, una venda en la cabeza y con una daga en su espalda, que a su vez, mostraba una potente ráfaga de aire en su espalda.

\- Este es mi Zanpakuto, _**[Shirokaze]**_ \- Dijo Ben.

- _ **Es un gusto conocerlos en persona -** _ Dijo el espíritu.

\- Si eso es válido - Dijo Gintoki - Sal y preséntate _**[Shiroyasha]**_ \- Dijo y entonces una luz apareció.

De ahí salio una hermosa joven de cabello blanco largo y alborotado, el cual llegaba a la espalda, su tez era clara como el melocotón, sus ojos eran de un color rojo sangre poseía unas marcas negras en partes del cuerpo, unos grandes caninos, pero, la mujer no contaba con una ropa... decente, pues únicamente una ligera y fina tela marrón protegía sus pechos de gran tamaño o más bien, sus pezones, una cintura delgada y unas caderas perfectas para poder concebir una cría, un taparrabos era lo único que tapaba su intimidad, en sus manos y pies, unas grandes garras, en su cabeza y espalda, una cola y orejas de lobo, los 2 de un color blanco, su mirada era salvaje y portaba con ella a _**[Shiroyasha]**_ , ella posiblemente tenía como medidas 98/75/90.

Los chicos estaban sonrojados por la apariencia de Shiroyasha, de la nada, la hermosa mujer, paso y se sentó en las piernas de Gintoki, lo que molestó a Karen.

\- Creo que es mi turno - Dijo Byakuya y entonces, un hombre en armadura salio - Este es _**[Senbonzakura]**_ \- Dijo presentando al guerrero espadachín.

- _ **Es un gusto -** _ Dijo el samurai a los presentes.

\- Bueno si así va a ser - Dijo Ayuki - Que te parece si vienes - Dijo y de la nada un enorme perro de color negro apareció con unos afilados colmillos - Esta es mi Zanpakuto, **_[Kakushi Kiba]_** \- Dijo Ayuki con una sonrisa.

\- Es mi turno ¿no? - Dijo Karen.

De la nada un poderoso y enorme león de oro apareció, unas enormes garras y unos colmillos increíbles, su cuerpo y melena como sus ojos, todo parecía de oro.

\- Este es _**[Kogane Shishi]**_ \- Dijo Ayuki a los presentes.

\- Creo que es mi turno - Dijo Hiyori - Esta es mi Zanpakuto - Dijo y de la nada, una increíblemente grande serpiente apareció, de unas escamas blancas y con la cola con unas puntas afiladas como dientes, a su vez, se encontraba bastante aburrido, pero de la nada, 7 cabezas más salieron y todas con miradas diferentes.

 ** _\- Me invocaste para hablar y no pelear, vaya, siempre pensé que eras aburrida, pero mírate ahora, invocando a tu espíritu para una fiesta -_** Dijo la zanpakuto a su dueña, causando una molestia en Hiyori - _ **Yo soy [Kubikiri Orochi], es un gusto conocerlos -**_ Dijo la serpiente de mirada aburrida - **Si es un gusto** \- Dijeron las otras 7 cabezas.

\- Eres una maldita serpiente de pacotilla - Dijo Hiyori a su zanpakuto.

\- Vamos, cálmate, mono mocoso - Dijo Natsu para esquivar la sandalia de Hiyori.

\- Que dejes de llamarme de esa manera - Dijo Hiyori aun más enojada.

\- Antes de pasar a la estúpida guerra de estos 2 idiotas, es hora de mi turno - Dijo Lisa a los presentes.

\- Oh, siempre me ha dado curiosidad tu espíritu - Dijo Natsu - Ya quiero ver el espíritu de Risu (Ardilla).

De la nada, una persona, no se podía saber si hombre o mujer, había aparecido, su cuerpo cubierto por una túnica blanca y en su espalda un tipo de alas, su cara era tapada por más tela y solo era visible unos ojos vacíos de un color morado.

 _ **\- Mucho gusto, yo soy**_ _**[Haguro Tonbo]** _ \- Dijo con una voz femenina el espíritu a los presentes.

De la nada, el aura del lugar se hizo algo tétrico.

\- Y tu Soi-Fong, porque no le dices a tu Zanpakuto que aparezca - Dijo Natsu a Soi con la esperanza de que el espíritu de Soi-Fong cambiará la atmósfera.

\- Hai - Dijo Soi-Fong.

De la nada, una pequeña luz salio de la espalda de Soi-Fong, un brillo amarillo, pero entonces los presentes miraron mejor era una pequeña joven, un cabello castaño amarrado en 2 coletas a su lado, usaba en su mano derecha un aguijón, en sus piernas y como un tipo de pantalón, como en su brazo derecho, una tela con los colores de una avispa, amarillo y negro, pero su cuerpo estaba desnudo salvo por 2 cubre pechos de igual color, pero más que nada, las personas solo pudieron decir una cosa.

\- Que tierna - Ante ese cumplido la avispa se sonrojo y se escondió atrás de Natsu.

 _ **\- Muchas gracias -**_ Dijo la espada muy sonrojada, lo que le pareció más tierno a los presentes.

\- Decidido, la zanpakuto... cómo te llamas - Pregunto Natsu tomando a la abeja-humana.

 ** _\- [Suzumebachi] -_** Dijo ella.

\- Suzumebachi es el espíritu más lindo de las aquí presentes - Dijo Natsu y tanto espíritus y usuarios asintieron, sonrojando a Soi-Fong y a Suzumebachi.

\- Pero no van a aparecer Asa y Yoru - Pregunto Byakuya a Natsu - Ni _ **[Daini Ni-yo]**_ \- Pregunto Byakuya mirando a Akami.

\- Claro que si - Dijo Akami - Porque no sales - Pregunto a su espada.

Entonces el inmenso dragón salio, pero tomo un tamaño promedio para no destruir la caza.

\- Creo que es su turno - Dijo Natsu.

Entonces se presentaron las 2 hermosas mujeres, las cuales eran como hermosas flores, Asa y Yasha se miraron cara a cara, mientras que Yoru paso su mirada a la serpiente de 8 cabezas, lo que dejó a todo el mundo callado.

 ** _\- Las bestias acechan en la noche y el sol es el aliado de la presa -_ ** Dijo Shiroyasha a Asa.

- ** _Pero si se casa en el día, no son mejores las posibilidades de victoria -_** Dijo ella y ambas sonrieron, se habían hecho buenas amigas-

 ** _\- Hola -_** Dijo Tonbo.

 ** _\- Hola -_** Dijo Yoru.

Y ahí acabó la conversación, pero no era muy importante.

Tras eso, todos, hasta los espíritus, empezaron a beber y comer botanas como adiós antes de volver a la escuela.

* * *

El día llegó, indicando el regreso a la Academia Shinigami, entonces todo el mundo preparó sus maletas, ya estaban saliendo de la mansión, con todos los recuerdos que dejó el verano, entonces de la nada, llegó Yoruichi.

\- Así que no logre acabar con el trabajo antes de irte eh - Dijo Yoruichi con algo de pena, pues no pudo pasar tiempo con Natsu - Lo lamento, intente apresurarme y pasar aunque sea un día contigo - Dijo Yoruichi a su hermana, a quien atrapó en un abrazo, hundiendo su cara en los pechos de su hermana.

\- No importa, cuando salga de la academia, iré a verte cada que pueda - Dijo con una sonrisa, para devolver el abrazo.

Esa escena fue muy linda para todos, pues era el amor de unos hermanos, entonces, de la nada, Yoruichi se quito y saco un regalo, lo que sorprendió a Natsu.

\- Es un regalo por tu buen trabajo todo este tiempo - Dijo Yoruichi - Ábrelo.

Natsu la abrió y se sorprendió, lo saco y todo el mundo miro como saco una bufanda con escamas de lagarto, Natsu abrazo a su hermana por tan gran regalo.

\- Arigato, Nee-san - Dijo Natsu y Yoruichi con una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo acarició la cabeza de su hermano.

\- Ten un buen viaje de regreso - Dijo Yoruichi a su hermanito.

Entonces todos los alumnos y amigos de su hermano como su hermano se alejaban platicando, Yoruichi miraba como los chicos y chicas hablaban animadamente, pero no dejo pasar las que se acercaban a un chico, como Hinata y Mashiro con Byakuya, Karen con Gintoki, Ayuki con Ben o Akami, Hiyori y Lisa con su hermanito, pase a que todo el mundo hablaba y reía, era obvio que las chicas se juntaban con quien más quieren.

\- Parece que hizo muy buenos amigos - Dijo Yoruichi con una sonrisa.

\- Yoruichi-sama quiere mucho a Natsu-san ¿Verdad? - Pregunto Soi-Fong a su capitana.

\- Por supuesto, lo amo como a nadie, es mi Ototo después de todo - Dijo Yoruichi - Y como te fue en el entrenamiento con Natsu - Pregunto.

\- Fue muy divertido y he mejorado en muchas cosas - Dijo Soi-Fong muy animada - Y ya tengo mi Shikai - Dijo aun más animada.

\- Entonces, descansa y mañana empezaremos tu entrenamiento - Dijo Yoruichi para que su teniente descansará como era debido.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN LA ACADEMIA SHINIGAMI*-*-*-*-***_

Al día siguiente de haber llegado a la academia, este empezó con su clases una vez más, entonces el maestro entro al aula.

\- Faltan 5 meses para que la escuela termine y entren a ser grandes Shinigamis, así que espero mucho de ustedes durante este tiempo, mi mayor deseo es que se vuelvan los mejores Shinigamis del Seireitei - Dijo el maestro y todos los alumnos asintieron con un animado "Hai".

Y con eso, el 1er día de los 5 meses empezó.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*5 MESES DESPUÉS*-*-*-*-*_**

Ya todo había acabado, la escuela, las tareas, todo lo molesto de estudiar había terminado, como agradecía a los dioses (o a él mismo, si es que entienden la referencia) por terminar con ese aburrido programa.

Pero los maestros tenían una tradición y eso era una fiesta de graduación para los de 6to año y graduados, claro que todos los años eran invitados a participar.

No era nada del otro mundo, todos con su uniforme escolar pero con comida, bebidas, música y bailes, aunque era algo divertido.

En esos momentos, habían una gran cantidad de parejas, como lo eran Ben y Ayuki, quienes aún no aceptaban que estaban saliendo o como Gintoki y Karen, aunque este también solía bailar con Tsukuyo, ya que se habían hecho buenos amigos y en buenos términos.

Aunque pareciera que Tsukuyo y Karen tenían una rivalidad.

En el caso de Natsu, estaba únicamente hablando con Lisa, Hiyori y Akami, quienes pensaban que el bailar era una tontería o una forma de decir que no sabían bailar o al menos Hiyori y Liza.

Por lo cual los 4 grandes amigos estaban platicando animadamente, caso contrario con Byakuya.

Quien pase a tener una conversación con Hinata, también hablaba con Mashiro, pero un poco más calmado que con Natsu. entonces, los 3 se pararon y se fueron a por algo de beber.

Pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta, una persona metió un potente Sake a la bebida, posiblemente un reto, pero entonces, en la mesa llegaron desde Natsu con Akami, Hiyori y Lisa como Byakuya con Hinata y Mashiro.

Entonces empezaron a platicar y platicar, mientras comían y tomaban del jugo con sake y tras una buena cantidad de bebida, todos empezaron a bailar.

Pero tras un largo rato, la fiesta terminó, los alumnos continuaban bailando ya que mañana no había clases, otros fueron a sus cuartos para descansar, como Byakuya quien iba a su cuarto con Mashiro y Hinata, los 3 con sonrojos, a su lado, su mejor amigo que iba con Hiyori, Lisa y Akami.

Entonces cada uno entró en su cuarto.

* * *

 _ **(*-*-*-*-*ESCENA LEMON SALVAJE SALIÓ DE LA HIERBA ALTA*-*-*-*-*)**_

Una vez dentro del cuarto, Akami tropezó, pero Natsu la atrapó entre sus brazos en un abrazo, ambos se vieron a la cara y se sonrojaron, estaban muy cerca, podían sentir la respiración del otro, ambos miraban sus ojos, los ónix de Natsu y los carmesí de Akami, perdidos en ese hermoso color, cerraron los ojos y se besaron.

Unieron sus labios y abrieron sus bocas, para que una batalla entre lenguas fuera posible, entonces Natsu entonces, puso su mano en uno de los pechos de Akami, quien soltó un gemido mudo por el beso, pero no ponía resistencia alguna.

Natsu tomando el permiso de su pareja o acompañante, lentamente quitó la parte superior del uniforme, dejando a vista sus grandes atributos, entonces con su mano empezó a masajearlos, ya que únicamente usaba su boca para besar a la pelinegra delante de él, uniendo sus lenguas, mientras masajeaba las grandes y suaves masas de carne que tenía Akami, quien estaba muy sonrojada.

Sus labios se separaron cuando pidieron oxígeno, entonces Natsu bajo y dejo uno de los pechos de Akami y empezó a mamarlo, provocando los suaves gemidos de Akami.

Akami separó a Natsu y se quitó toda prenda restante, pero con sus manos cubría su vagina y sus pechos, entonces miro a Natsu, quien entendió el deseo, se sonrojo un poco.

Entonces imitando el acto de su pareja, se desprendió de toda ropa, quedando como Zeref lo trajo al mundo, pero con una enorme y dura hombría, lo que sonrojo violentamente a Akami, ya que no se esperaba algo de ese tamaño y no lo había visto muy bien cuando se bañaron juntos.

Akami retiró sus manos y con algo de nervios camino hasta llegar con Natsu, se arrodillo, quedando su cabeza con el pene de Natsu frente suyo, con un enorme sonrojo, abrió la boca, para empezar la mamada a la increíble hombría de Natsu.

Entonces metió el glande a su boca, le costaba un poco, era la 1ra vez que trataba de meter algo de gran tamaño en su boca, lo más grande que se había metido, era una banana y eso no era exactamente una banana.

Cuando metió un poco más del glande, llegando a casi la mitad del tronco, la punta del glande ya estaba tocando la garganta de Akami, por lo cual, era lo más lejos que podría llegar, así que empezó a sacarla y meterla de su boca, deteniéndose en tiempos, para usar su lengua y enrollar, ya sea el tronco o el glande, provocando placer en Natsu, quien únicamente disfrutaba de como Akami mamaba su verga algo torpe, pero se sentía muy bien.

Tras un rato de estar así, Natsu pudo sentir que estaba por acabar entonces agarro la cara de Akami, incremento la velocidad y la profundización, haciendo que la mitad de su pene entrara en su boca, dejándola sentir como su garganta era ocupada por el tronco que estaba en su boca, el cual se hizo más grande y terminó por liberar su semen por toda la garganta, Akami quien no soporto eso, le costaba respirar, al punto donde semen salio de su nariz.

Natsu sacó su aún duro pene de la estrecha garganta de Akami y aun estaba corriéndose, entonces cuando acabo, parte del cuerpo de Akami, como sus pechos, cara y estomago estaban con líneas de espeso semen.

Natsu camino hasta llegar a su cama, su pene seguía duro, pero de la nada, sintió 2 pares de manos y fue ahí donde recordó una cosa.

No estaba con Akami únicamente en su cuarto.

Natsu bajo su mirada para ver como una denuda y hermosa Lisa con ayuda de una desnuda lolio Hiyori estaban usando sus manos para darle placer a Natsu, eso lo sorprendió, si bien esperaba graduarse de virgen con Akami, no tenía pensado hacer algo con Hiyori o Lisa, pero las manos de las 2 se sentían tan bien que no podía pensar en nada.

\- Lisa - La nombrada miro a Natsu con una sonrisa - Podrías usar tus pechos - Pidió, si bien, los enormes pechos de Akami eran una delicia, Natsu siempre quiso sentir su pene atrapado entre las 2 suaves y sabrosas tetas de Risa.

Si bien no eran muy grandes como los de Akami, si eran de una talla grande.

Lisa con una sonrisa, se acercó más al pene de Natsu y con sus pechos rodeo el pene de Natsu, aún sobresalía parte del pene, por lo cual, moviendo sus pechos y mamando el pene de Natsu, es como Lisa le daba placer a Natsu, pero entonces, Hiyori se puso a un lado de Natsu, esto volteo a mirarla y se besaron.

Natsu se sorprendió, pero cerró los ojos y abrió su boca como Hiyori para que los 2 unieran sus lenguas, entonces Natsu con su mano, empezó a acariciar el trasero de Hiyori quien sacó una gemidos ahogado por los labios de Natsu.

Su mano iba desde su trasero hasta su vagina, la cual ya estaba mojada, Hiyori estaba rodeando el cuello del peli rosa sin intención de dejarlo escapar.

Tras un rato Natsu dejo el pequeño trasero de Hiyori y puso sus 2 manos en la cara de Lisa y con velocidad, hizo que su pene entrara en su garganta, la cual era incluso más apretada que la de Akami, entonces soltó una gran cantidad de semen, el cual, no dejaba respirar a Lisa, pero gracias a que conocía de cosas de este estilo, no respiro, evitando que saliera por su nariz.

Natsu salio y lleno la cara y parte de los pechos como los lentes de Lisa con su semen, quien tomó sus gafas y lo que había en su cara y se lo metió en la boca, parándose y besando a Hiyori para que probara el dulce y picante semen de Natsu, el cual continuaba duro.

Las 3 féminas se acostaron en la cama, cada una dejando visibles sus ya húmedas vaginas, esperando a que Natsu escogiera una y las llenará enteras.

Natsu entonces se acerco y beso a Lisa, lo que molestó a las 2 féminas.

Natsu entonces tomó a Lisa, quien estaba muy sonrojada, entonces, dejando a Lisa sobre su pecho, esta puso su húmeda entrada junto con la punta del pene de Natsu, sabía que si lo introducía soltaría un enorme grito de dolor, entonces besó al peli rosa y se clavó de una sola estocada la dura verga del peli rosa, lo que provocó que su Himen se rompiera.

Agradecía besar a Natsu, de lo contrario hubiera soltado un gigantesco grito por el dolor, el cual se remarcaba con unas lágrimas y como arañó a Natsu.

Tras eso, intentó moverse, para que el dolor pasara a placer, pero Natsu tomo su cintura y la abrazo, evitando su movimientos, Lisa estaba confundida, entonces se separaron y pregunto - ¿Porque me detienes?.

\- Si te mueves te lastimaras, espera a que deje de doler un poco, no quiero que te lastimes - Dijo Natsu y Lisa se sonrojo.

Por eso es que estaba así, incluso entre todas las personas, quienes la consideraban rara por su gusto a la lectura o gusto por ver contenido sexual, que a pesar de ser algo malhablada, por no decir mucho, quien era muy inteligente, como para manipular a alguien, él jamás la juzgo, nunca le dijo nada, y siempre se reía de las cosas que pasaban por escucharla, nunca dejó de estar sonriendo para y con ella.

Incluso en una situación donde un hombre no se hubiera preocupado, estaba ahí, listo para clavarle su verga (La cual sería más pequeña que la que tenía ahora dentro) sin importarle el dolor, pero Natsu no, esperaba a que ella estuviera lista, no importa cuanto tardara.

Un tiempo, parte del dolor había desaparecido, se sentía aunque un ligero dolor, no era nada que no pudiera tolerar, entonces empezó a moverse.

Soltó el beso y alzó su pecho, dejando a vista de Natsu el sudoroso y brillante cuerpo de Lisa, la cual empezó a dar ligeros salto para clavarse el pene de Natsu así misma.

Entonces algo intervino la vista de Natsu y eso fue el cuerpo de Hiyori, con su húmeda vagina arriba de él, entonces bajo hasta la boca, Natsu supuso que deseaba Hiyori.

Natsu con su lengua, entró en la húmeda vagina de Hiyori, quien soltó un gemido cuando su cuerpo fue penetrado por la húmeda y cálida lengua de Natsu entro en ella, lo que provocó un gran gemido salir de su boca, pero Akami estaba un poco enojada, pues fue olvidada, entonces con sus manos empezó a masturbarse, pensando que era Lisa.

Lisa se alzaba y bajaba rápidamente, provocando que el pene de Natsu tocará sus puntos más sensibles, lo que volvía loca a la pelinegra y tras un rato, Natsu, Hiyori, Akami y Lisa terminaron a la vez, por lo que Akami rego en el piso sus jugos vaginales, Hiyori en la boca de Natsu y Lisa sobre Natsu mientras era llenada con el semen del mismo.

Lisa se quitó y cuando cayó a la cama, rápidamente se quedó dormida, atrapada por los brazos de Morfeo por el cansancio de perder su 1ra vez.

Entonces, sintió a la 2da persona en tomar su pene, aun acostado, miro como Akami estaba arriba de él, entonces, Natsu y Akami se besaron, entonces, de una sola estocada, se metió todo el pene de Natsu, rompiendo su Himen de paso, lo que provocó un fuerte dolor.

Tras un rato, de besar a Natsu callando su grito, de haber arañado la cama para calmar el dolor y quedarse quieta para que su vagina se acostumbrara al pene de Natsu, el dolor disminuyó, aún dolía, pero podría aguantar.

Natsu con suavidad movía sus caderas de manera que Akami se acostumbrara al tamaño de su pene, provocando el placer en ella, aún dolía no lo negaba, pero pronto el dolor desaparecía por una suave capa de placer, sintiendo los labios de Natsu dulcemente en su boca, mientras su interior era suavemente golpeaba por el pene de Natsu, más la entrada uterina que era suavemente tocada por la punta del pene.

Akami dejo los cálidos labios del mago cuando su cuerpo rogaba por oxígeno, entonces se separó y se levanto, dejando ver a Natsu sus enormes pechos, los cuales con los movimientos de Akami se movían, lentamente, Natsu entonces con sus manos empezó a jugar con los pechos de Akami.

Akami empezó a gemir violentamente cuando sintió sus pechos siendo jugados por Natsu, a su vez, como cuando sentía que la punta del pene de Natsu estaba por entrar en su útero, la volvía loca, no podía contenerse, Natsu soltó los pechos de Akami, lo que la disgustó un poco, pero entonces puso sus manos en las caderas de Akami y se empezó a mover más rápido, lo que dejo a Akami con la mente en blanco.

Tras un rato, ambos llegaron al clímax, donde Natsu se corrió dentro de Akami y a su vez, ella se corría violentamente y cayó a la cama cansada por perder su virginidad y como con Lisa, se terminó adentrando en lo más profundo del reino de Morfeo.

Natsu entonces suspiro de alivio, pensando que había terminado, solo hasta que una 3ra persona estaba por introducirse.

Natsu abrió los ojos al ver a Hiyori tratar de meter su pene en su vagina de una estocada, estaba por detenerla, cuando Hiyori se lo introdujo de un solo golpe, rompiendo su himen y abriendo su vagina de paso.

Natsu rápidamente se paro y beso a Hiyori, de manera que soltara un grito ahogado por sus labios, lo que logro, al contener el grito de la joven.

El pene de Natsu no entraba completamente en Hiyori, aunque la punta de su pene estaba ya en el útero de Hiyori, lo que hizo que el dolor pasara más rápido a placer que con Akami y Lisa, Natsu soltó los labios de Hiyori y hablo.

\- Eres una idiota - Dijo Natsu lo que molestó a Hiyori - Tu cuerpo es aún muy pequeño, te pude haber lastimado - Dijo con preocupación en su voz.

\- Silencio, es tu culpa - Dijo Hiyori - Es tu culpa que no pueda pensar en otra persona cuando hablan de amor, que piense en ti cada que te veo, es tu culpa que esperara perder mi virginidad en la graduación... así que hazte responsable y cógeme hasta que no pueda pararme en 2 meses - Dijo Hiyori, quien como todos estaba muy borracha.

Natsu entonces empezó a moverse, saliendo y entrando suavemente del útero de Hiyori, quien gemía suave y dulcemente al sentir su útero llenando su cuerpo, se sentía muy bien, entonces Natsu beso a Hiyori quien aceptaba el beso, entonces Natsu uso sus manos para acariciar los pequeños y suaves pechos de Hiyori, quien apretó más su vagina, lo que provocó un gran placer en Natsu.

Natsu empezó a moverse más violentamente, incrementando su velocidad y tras un rato, Natsu no pudo tolerar más y se corrió dentro de Hiyori, llenándola hasta que su útero se notaba en su estomago, entonces Natsu saco su pene y su semen se regó en la espalda de Hiyori, quien también había acabado.

Entonces Natsu se tiró a la cama, con Hiyori quien se quedó dormida en su pecho.

Natsu estiro sus brazos y en ellos Lisa y Akami se acomodaron y abrazaron a Natsu, quedando los 4 dormidos.

 ** _(*-*-*-*-*ESCENA LEMON DEBILITADA, LECTOR HA CONSEGUIDO 254.300 PUNTOS DE EXPERIENCIA*-*-*-*-*)_**

* * *

Con Byakuya, este se encontraban con una expresión cansada y sobre él estaba Mashiro cabalgando el pene de Byakuya, el cual era casi tan grande como el de Natsu, pero no lo igualaba, a su lado, una dormida Hinata quien sacaba residuos de su húmeda vagina.

* * *

Con Gintoki estaba en cama con Tsukuyo y Karen a su lado ambas dormidas, desnudas y con sudor en su cuerpo, lo que indicaba algo parecido a lo de Natsu y Byakuya, aunque se tapara.

* * *

Con Ben se encontraba con Ayuki sin rastro aparente de actividad esa noche.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE*-*-*-*-*_**

Ya era de día, entonces los rayos del sol golpeaban la cara de las personas y en el cuarto de nuestro héroe peli salmón, los rayos del sol, lo que despertó al grupo de 4 personas de esa habitación.

Cuando cada uno se despertó, se limpiaron los ojos, entonces se estiraron y cuando abrieron sus ojos, todos se miraron, para Hiyori y Lisa no era raro ver a Natsu, ya que era su compañero de clase, pero les resulto raro ver a Akami, aunque no recordaban nada de lo de ayer.

Pero de la nada, los 4 notaron algo muy importante y eso fue... su desnudes.

Todos estaban desnudos, todos se sonrojaron, Natsu miraba el cuerpo de las 3 presentes, sobre todo los pechos, y más los de Lisa y Akami, en cambio, las 3 féminas miraron la hombría de Natsu, lo que las sonrojo y sorprendió, pero entonces Hiyori fue la 1ra en reaccionar.

\- Maldito bastardo, pero que diablos nos hiciste - Pregunto Hiyori muy enfadada.

\- Yo no les he hecho nada - Dijo Natsu a Hiyori -... Creo - Dijo mirando a otro lado.

\- Maldito te aprovechaste de que nosotras estábamos ebrias - Dijo Hiyori con un gran enojo.

\- Espera Hiyori - Detuvo Lisa quien estaba parada desnuda dejando apreciar su hermoso cuerpo - No recuerdo más que una partes de ayer, pero Natsu en ningún momento se aprovechó, todas lo hicimos por voluntad propia, él jamás nos obligo - Dijo Lisa y Akami asintió a sus palabras, Hiyori no sabía que decir, incluso ella sabía que Natsu no las obligo - Pero diciendo eso - Dijo Lisa y Natsu miro con cierto nerviosismo a Lisa - No recuerdo casi nada de lo de anoche y de mi desvirginacion y eso me molesta - Natsu miro con una gota de sudor a Lisa, quien de la nada, metió 2 de sus dedos en su vagina, sacando un gemido, lo que sonrojo a Natsu - Ya que realmente me has quitado mi flor, no saldrás de esta habitación hasta que recuerde mi 1ra vez o me des el mejor placer del mundo - Natsu empezó a sudar frío.

\- Natsu - Llamó Akami y Natsu miro a la pelinegra de mechas rojas - Ni creas que será únicamente a Lisa - Y entonces Akami sea cerco a Natsu con Lisa.

\- Si logras aguantar, entonces te perdonaré, de lo contrario... no te gustara - Dijo esta vez Hiyori, causando un escalofrío a Natsu.

\- No se si pensar que soy un suertudo o que estoy a punto de entrar al más doloroso castigo que el mundo haya imaginado - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa nerviosa por los ojos de las féminas - Pero cuando acabemos, no podrán pararse por un mes entero - Dijo mostrando unos peligrosos ojos y unos afilados colmillos.

Las féminas se sonrojaron al ver esos ojos y esos colmillos.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN EARTHLAND*-*-*-*-*_**

En Earthland, los mago de Fairy continuaban la búsqueda del mago peli salmón sin éxito alguno, por lo cual se desesperaban, ya habían pasado alrededor de un mes y nada, lo que preocupaba a todo el gremio, incluso Gremios de otras partes de Fiore ayudaban como Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus y un gremio llamado Mermaid Heels donde estaba Milliana y la hermana de Simón de nombre Kagura.

Pero lamentablemente no encontraban nada, entonces estaban en Magnolia, pensando donde se podría encontrar Natsu.

\- Ya hemos buscado en todas partes - Dijo un preocupado Gildarts quien había llegado recientemente a Magnolia.

\- Donde puede encontrarse Natsu - Pregunto Lisanna muy preocupada por su amor platónico, ya que esperaba restablecer su relación con Natsu.

\- No esta en Fiore o cercanías - Dijo Grey preocupado por su mejor amigo, aunque lo escondía muy bien.

\- Y si Natsu no estuviera en este mundo - Dijo una voz ajena a la de todos los presentes, entonces voltearon a ver a un misterioso encapuchado que bebía cerveza tranquilamente.

\- A qué te refieres y quién eres tú - Pregunto Makarov al misterioso hombre.

\- Se donde se encuentra Natsu - Dijo y los ojos de todos se abrieron.

\- Donde se encuentra Natsu - Pregunto todo el mundo.

\- En otra dimensión - Y los ojos de todos se abrieron con sorpresa.

\- Edolas - Dijo Lisanna, pero el encapuchado negó.

\- No, el mundo o dimensión donde se encuentra, es otro mundo, puedo enseñarles como vive en ese mundo, pero eso es todo - Dijo mirando a los presentes - Mi nombre es Kage y soy un [Maje] o un [Horo Majutsu-shi] - Dijo el presente - y Les puedo enseñar la nueva aventura que Natsu esta viviendo.

* * *

 _ **Y con esto termino el capítulo de hoy y en el siguiente, para mi gran deseo, acaba la tediosa academia, ¡SI!, ahora pasamos a lo bueno, la acción.**_

 _ **En el siguiente capítulo la acción brotara a sobras, lo que realmente llevo esperando, ya no podía esperar más, realmente deseaba poder hacer acabar la academía y empezar con la vida Shinigami de Natsu, cazando Hollows, entrenando con su grupo, creando amigos, teniendo misiones hasta que llegue a ser un capitán, todo eso y sin contar el hecho de que podré empezar lo más importante del fic...**_

 _ **Los momentos Natyoru (Natsu x Yoruichi), aparte de poner a otros personajes que me han pedido, pero primero lo primero y es la acción, ya quiero hacer pelear a Natsu, aunque no peleará con gente de gran calibre sino hasta el evento de la información perdida, para quien sepa de qué hablo qué bien y para quien no, también.**_

 _ **Ahora, con esto Hiyori y Lisa han entrado al Harem, aunque aún pondré sus momentos románticos en misiones y más.**_

 _ **En el próximo capítulo las hadas, las sirenas, las lamias y los pegasos miraran la vida del mago o shinigami de rosada cabellera, a su vez, la unión a un escuadrón y las 1ras misiones, oh ya quiero poner las peleas.**_

 _ **Sobra la votación terminó así:**_

 _Fem. Ichigo: 4._

 _Tatsuki: 2._

 ** _Por ende, la persona que tomará el lugar del shinigami sustituto será Fem. Ichigo, pero ojo, Ichigo si aparece, Fem. será como su hermana gemela, para que no se confundan._**

 _ **Con esto ya hecho, todo ira su camino recto, espero les haya gustado el capítulo de Hoy.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir...**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego...**_

 _ **Dejen un Review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capítulo 6.-Escuadrones y 1ras misiones._**

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN MAGNOLIA*-*-*-*-*_**

En el gremio de Fairy Tail, se encontraban los magos de las colas de las hadas, junto con las lamias y Pegasus e incluso 2 sirenas, todos en búsqueda del desparecido Natsu, pero de la nada, una persona llega diciendo saber el paradero del mago al cual andan buscando, por lo cual, toda la atención estaba fijada en el extraño joven encapuchado.

– Dices que puedes mostrarnos donde esta Natsu – Pregunto Erza al extraño joven cuyo rostro era tapado por una capucha negra algo sucia.

– Sí – Dijo Kage a la reina de las hadas – Como dije, se encuentra en otro mundo, diferente al suyo, donde está viviendo una nueva vida, por ende, Natsu no se encuentra en Magnolia o en todo Fiore, se encuentra en otro mundo – Dijo tomando un poco de Sake – Solo puedo mostrarles la vida del mago al que buscan, no puedo llevarlos a donde él se encuentra – Dijo mirando a los magos.

– Está bien, con tal de ver como se encuentra mi hijo – Dijo Makarov al mago errante – Déjanos ver a Natsu – Pidió el anciano maestro.

– Como desee, pero no soy responsable de lo que veas – Dijo Kage con un tono de advertencia que llamó la atención de todo el mundo **– [Tokimu Maho: Time Off]** – Dijo el mago chasqueando los dedos y deteniendo el tiempo del mundo, lo que sorprendió a todos **– [Kukan Maho: Shiro Sekai]** – Y de la nada, todo el lugar cambio a una zona blanca.

De la nada, en una parte del inmenso espacio blanca, una gran pantalla apareció y entonces empezó a mostrar un lugar.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN EL SEIREITEI*-*-*-*-*_**

En el Seireitei, lugar donde los Shinigamis graduados de la academia o que han entrado directamente trabajan, en ese lugar, en la entrada en búsqueda de encontrar un escuadrón de los 13 que protegen toda la sociedad de almas.

En los 13 escuadrones de defensa, el Gotei 13, los nuevos Shinigamis, buscarían a donde entrar, con la intención de proteger ese pacifico lugar, con sus vidas y orgullos en juego en cada misión, cada uno con su Zanpakuto a su lado y compañeros confiables al otro, con la clara idea de proteger el lugar al cual juraron proteger al unirse.

En la entrada esta un grupo conformado por 11 personas, las cuales eran Natsu, Byakuya, Ben, Gintoki, Akami, Lisa, Hiyori, Ayuki, Hinata, Mashiro y Karen, estando Akami, Hiyori y Lisa muy apegadas a Natsu, Hinata y Mashiro a Byakuya, Ayuki con Ben y Karen con Gintoki.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN EL ESPACIÓ EN BLANCO*-*-*-*-*_**

La cara de todo el mundo estaba en un estado puro de sorpresa, más en los hombres, ya que Natsu estaba muy junto a 3 chicas, lo que era algo que no se esperaban ver, en el caso de algunas féminas, estaban con sorpresa y sonrojos, pues eran bastante hermosas.

Aunque había 4 jóvenes féminas nada contentas de ver al mago con otras chicas, pero el que estaba en un peor estado era Loke, el cual, como todos los espíritus de Lucy estaban fuera del mundo de los espíritus por la magia de Kage.

El poderoso león estaba como el joven Pegaso y la siempre tímida oveja de Aries, quienes no se esperaban ver a su antigua maestra y además, amante, en el mundo donde Natsu y menos verla con un joven de cabello plateado como si fuera una colegiala enamorada.

– Quien esa persona y porque Karen esta tan apegada a él – Preguntaron al unísono Loke y Hibiki al mago de espació tiempo, quien al verlos alzó los hombros.

– Creo que sería mejor que nos explicaras todo de ser posible – Pidió el maestro del gremio, Makarov Dreyar.

– Ese lugar donde se encuentran se llama Soul Society, la cual es el lugar donde las almas de las personas ya muertas va tras ser purificada, las personas que purifican las almas de los muertos y transporta las almas al mundo al que corresponde, se le llama _Shinigami_ y eso es algo que la gente de la misma sociedad del almas puede ser, siempre y cuando lo hayan demostrado – Empezó a explicar Kage – Los Shinigamis pueden entrar directamente o pasar por la academia Shinigami y al acabar entrar al Seireitei, lugar donde trabajan y conviven los Shinigamis que han entrado, una vez dentro, los Shinigamis deben de elegir uno de los 13 escuadrones del Gotei 13, donde se unen los Shinigamis y buscan entrar y vivir aventuras algo cercanas y diferentes de las misiones de un mago – Termino de decir Kage a los sorprendidos presentes.

– Básicamente, es como si fuera Fiore y deben de elegir entre 13 gremios diferentes, algunos directamente por sus habilidades natas y otras por tener la posibilidad de ir a la academia – Dijo Gajeel explicando lo que Kage trato de decir, entonces noto como asintió.

– Natsu ha pasado un año en la academia shinigami como uno de los mejores alumnos junto con su grupo de amigos – Empezó a decir Kage, pero muchos se sorprendieron al escuchar las palabras de Kage – Natsu junto con su mejor amigo, Byakuya Kuchiki, ambos son de una de las 4 familias nobles del Seireitei, ellos se hicieron amigos de Mashiro, Ben, Hiyori y Lisa – Dijo mostrando a los nombrados, los cuales reconocieron del grupo de Natsu – En su 1er día de clases, los 6 se hicieron amigos rápidamente y el 1er día de clase se unieron Gintoki con Karen y Akami – Dijo mostrando a los mencionados, lo que llamaba la atención de Loke y Hibiki más que nada – Luego se unió Hinata y Ayuki, quienes formaron una gran amistad, los 11 se volvieron grandes amigos en ese año, al punto donde se habían formado… unas raras… ¿Parejas? – Dijo con duda Kage y eso llamó la atención de todos - Pero eso lo notaran conforme avance la historia – Dijo Kage.

– Entendido, continuemos – Dijo Makarov para ver con sus hijos y amigos al mago peli rosado.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*DE REGRESO CON NATSU Y LOS DEMÁS*-*-*-*-*_**

Natsu y sus amigos se pusieron en el centro, una sonrisa apareció en cada uno de ellos, por fin su sueño se cumplía y se volvían Shinigamis, entonces, como era un rápido hola, ahora era un nos vemos luego, cada uno se separaría.

– Bueno, aquí es donde nos separamos – Dijo Natsu a los presentes, quienes asintieron – Nos veremos al rato o en otra ocasión, que a todos les vaya bien con sus compañeros… y por eso me refiero a ti, Hiyori – Dijo Natsu a la más pequeña del grupo.

– Que dijiste idiota – Pregunto Hiyori para patear la entre pierna de Natsu, pero él ni se inmuto, caso contrario Hiyori quien realmente había sentido un gran dolor en el pie – Que diablos tienes entre las piernas, me duele el pie – Dijo Hiyori más enojada.

– Creo que tú ya sabes que hay entre sus piernas Hiyori y lo… – Pero antes de que continuara, Akami con un fuerte sonrojo puso su mano en la boca de Lisa.

– Abstente de terminar esa frase por favor – Dijo Akami a su amiga – Bueno, entonces… nos vemos, debo ir al 4to escuadrón – Dijo Akami con una linda sonrisa para retirarse.

– Me debo ir a la 13er escuadrón, nos vemos – Dijo Hinata quien se fue caminando.

– Me retiro al 6to escuadrón y le mandare saludos a mi abuelo de tu parte, Natsu – Dijo Byakuya para chocar puños con una sonrisa con Natsu quien sonrió animadamente – No te pases con la destrucción – Dijo para marcharse.

– Nosotros iremos al 10mo escuadrón, nos veremos en otra ocasión – Dijo Ben mientras se marchaba con Ayuki y su hermana Mashiro.

– Yo me debo de ir al 8vo, adiós Natsu – Dijo Lisa robando un ligero beso, lo que lo sorprendió, más aún a los televidentes de su mundo, entonces se alejó moviendo ligeramente las caderas.

– Esa zorra nunca cambia – Dijo Hiyori con una vena – Bueno, por fin nos separamos, ya me estaba hartando de ti – Dijo mirando a Natsu – Bueno, me retiro al 12do escuadrón, ojala no nos volvamos a ver – Dijo Hiyori caminando sin importancia alguna.

– Ya también deseo que nos veamos pronto, Hiyori – Dijo Natsu, provocando un ligero sonrojo en la cara de Hiyori quien se volteó a insultar-lo, para alejarse – Nos vamos – Pregunto Natsu a Gintoki y Karen y estos asintieron, dirigiéndose rumbo al 5to escuadrón.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*MÁS TARDE ESE DÍA*-*-*-*-*_**

Todos habían entrado en los escuadrones deseados, para sorpresa de Natsu, Tsukuyo e Ichimaru Gin habían entrado al escuadrón No. 5 con ellos, nunca pudo socializar con Gin mucho, tal vez podrían hacerse amigos, algo le agradaba de ese sujeto, no sabía qué, pero le agradaba.

Entonces estaba a punto de conocer a sus líderes, el capitán, el vice capitán y el 3er asiento.

El capitán era un joven hombre de unos 28 años de cabello negro y ojos castaños, de una tez clara quien venía fumando con su mano derecha, usaba el traje Shinigami, el cual consistía en Shihakusho negro atado por una tala blanca y el Haori de todos los capitanes blanco, el cual llevaba el kanji de 5 en su espalda y tenía una manga larga, atado sobre su traje Shinigami, tenía su Zanpakuto en su obi blanco, el cual tenía un mango negro con verde y la Tsuba era de una forma circular.

A su lado un joven de la misma edad, pero de una tez morena oscura de un cabello blanco alborotado, quien poseía unos ojos de un color negro azabache, quien usaba un Shihakusho negro pero con decoraciones rojas, atado por un obi rojo, quien portaba una cicatriz en la X en debajo de su ojo derecho, que a su vez mostraba un inmenso poder y experiencia.

Él último era un joven de la misma edad que los otros 2, su cabello era una combinación entre gris y marrón, más que nada gris, pero era muy largo, llegaba al final de la espalda, tenía una tez algo pálida y unos ojos eran de un color verde claro, poseía un gentil y delicado rostro, usaba el traje Shinigami pero con un abrigo azul sobre el traje, Natsu podía notar que efectivamente, era igual de fuerte que el capitán y el Vice-Capitán.

Esas 3 personas, desde el capitán hasta el 3er asiento, ellos eran, Sakata Tatsugoro, Gintora Jirocho y Utsuro Shouyou, los 3 líderes de la 5ta división y los seres más cercanos a Gintoki.

Natsu sin duda tenía una gran meta en ese lugar, el cual era, derrotar a uno de esos monstruos, ya sea que tardara o no cerca de un milenio, no le importaría, el deseaba tener una batalla y ganar, salir victorioso.

Entonces, estaba por dar inicio a la plática de los líderes del 5to escuadrón a sus nuevos miembros, entonces de manera animada el líder, Sakata Tatsugoro se acercó.

– Sean todos bienvenidos, este es el 5to escuadrón y su nuevo hogar, todos los presentes, como sabrán, el deber más importante de un Shinigami es proteger la Soul Society, pero eso no significa que por eso, deban de morir inútilmente, por eso, de ser posible, en cada combate, salir victoriosos con sus compañeros, ya sea que no se conozcan o si, esta es su nueva familia y amigos, conozcan-se, convivan y peleen lado a lado – Dijo Tatsugoro y todo el mundo alzó su mano con un grito de determinación.

La gente empezó a caminar y platicar con las personas presentes, incluso Natsu quien como Gintoki fueron a platicar con otras personas, mirando discretamente a Gintoki, noto que platicaba con Tsukuyo, además de con otras 4 personas, pero Natsu choco contra alguien.

Un joven adulto de la misma edad que los lideres, de cabello castaño permanente, una tez blanca y unos ojos Avellana, usaba el traje de un Shinigami, usaba unos lentes transparentes y mostraba un relajado rostros… A Natsu no le agradaba para nada, cosa que era igual para los de su gremio, quienes miraban la historia.

Natsu dejó de lado eso para poder establecer amistad con otras personas como el capitán lo había dicho.

Caminando y platicando, rápidamente conociendo a muchas personas, pero hablo un poco más con el joven niño genio, era pequeño, de unos 8 años posiblemente, de una tez pálida como la nieve, un cabello plateado que hacía juego con su nombre como a Gintoki, unos ojos cerrados todo el tiempo, con una sonrisa de serpiente en su cara, a muchos no les agradaba su aspecto, pero a Natsu le agradaba, incluso era alguien con quien creía poder llevarse bastante bien.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE*-*-*-*-*_**

Debido a que la división era muy tranquila, las personas podían hacer lo que quisieran sin mucho problema, entonces decidió ir a ver a una persona muy especial.

 **Cosa llamó la atención de todos los magos** _(Los magos miran la aventura, pero con unas cuantas letras que decían lo que sucedía)._

Natsu caminaba, no tenía tanta prisa, era muy raro que la persona que buscaba se moviera, sería en raras ocasiones en que ella pudiera salir, incluso por voluntad propia, ya que ella era ese tipo de personas, juguetona, pero nada sería como muchas otras personas.

Entonces llego al 2do escuadrón, donde fue intervenido por unos Shinigamis, pero al ver al joven de rosada cabellera, rápidamente dieron un cortés saludo a su superior, cosa llamaba la atención de los magos, pero Natsu negó con la cabeza y dijo sutil como amablemente.

– Levanten la cabeza, actualmente soy de la misma categoría que ustedes, no me vean con diferencia de los compañeros de su tropa, no soy más que un nuevo Shinigami de la 5ta división, así que no sean tan respetuosos, no me gusta que la gente me vea desde abajo, siempre me ha gustado, hablar cara a cara con las personas – Dijo Natsu digno de un hijo de una familia noble, con educación, cortesía, a su vez, generosidad.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*CON LOS MAGOS*-*-*-*-*_**

Los magos del gremio y los que conocían a Natsu, tenían la boca por el suelo, con miradas perplejas y perdidas en el horizonte, incluso llegando al punto, donde no sabían cómo reaccionar o como estar de pie durante un tiempo.

– Que le pasa a Natsu, es más… no, es mejor decir que es menos Natsu – Dijo Gajeel señalando la pantalla que mostraba al mago peli rosado en el mundo Shinigami.

– Les dije que Natsu fue criado por una de las 4 familias nobles del mundo Shinigami, es natural que le enseñaran a cómo comportarse, modales y más, no piensen ver al destructivo e infantil mago pirómano que conocían – Dijo Kage y los presentes miraron con asombro y algo de tristeza al nuevo mago – No todo el tiempo – Y eso hizo que todo el mundo mirara con confusión la pantalla.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*REGRESANDO A LA 2DA DIVISIÓN*-*-*-*-*_**

En la entrada caminaba sin ninguna preocupación o si quiera prisa Natsu, únicamente estaba caminando lentamente para ir a ver a su amada familia, ya que, desde que se entró a la academia Shinigami y su trabajo, poco tiempo pasaban juntos y siendo sinceros, no pasaban muchas cosas que necesitaran de un Shinigami y menos uno tan… especial, como él.

Llegando a la puerta del 2do escuadrón, toco y pasó, mirando dentro noto a todos los Shinigamis alertas de la puerta donde se supone el capitán esta con el Vice-Capitán, incluso el 3er al mando, pero todo el área era muy seria.

De la nada la puerta fue abierta, mostrando a una hermosa joven de una tez morena de unos 17 o 19 años, de un cabello morado oscuro y unos ojos dorados, su cabello era corto y llegaba al final de la nuca, usaba el traje Shinigami, pero sin mangas y con el Haori con el Kanji de 2 en su espalda.

A su lado estaba una niña de la misma edad que Wendy, de un cabello negro que llegaba un poco más debajo del cuello, empezando la espalda, usaba un traje de Shinigami normal pero con una placa en su hombro derecho.

El último era un joven de la misma edad que Yoruichi, un joven de tez blanca y de un cabello despeinado color rubio, sus ojos eran de un brillante color avellana, su rostro era algo vago, pero Natsu notaba que era una persona con mil y un planes que pudieran suceder.

Pero lo único que compartían los 3, era la mirada seria y que iban junto con el más grande Shinigami de todo el Gotei 13.

Un anciano de unos 70 años de una tez blanca, su rostro estaba arrugado por la edad, su barba, la cual era muy larga y con unos adornos, su bigote y sus cejas poblanas, todas eran de un color blanco canoso, además contaba con una herida en su rostro en forma de X, usaba el traje de Shinigami y un Haori blanco con el Kanji de 1 en su espalda, quien portaba igualmente una mirada seria.

Una vez salieron, vieron a todo el mundo, aunque la vista de los 4 presentes se fueron al único Shinigami que no era de su división, pero que era muy bien conocido por muchos de los miembros, viejos y algunos nuevos.

– Natsu, qué es lo que haces en la 2da división – Pregunto la joven de cabello morado a su hermanito con sorpresa.

– Vine a saludar y a hablar un poco contigo Nee… Yoruichi-sama, pero si es mal momento, puedo retirarme y volver en otra ocasión – Dijo Natsu a su superior.

– No es necesario – Dijo el más poderoso de todos los Shinigamis – Ya lo he decidido – Dijo y los 3 miembros de la 2da división vieron al Shinigami – Urahara Kisuke, Natsu Shihoin, Yoruichi Shihoin y por petición del Capitán Ukitake, Kaien Shiba, serán los que vayan a la misión ordenada – Dijo el anciano hombre.

– Como ordene Yamamoto-sama – Dijeron los 3 Shinigamis mencionados por Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusai, entonces se retiró y todo el escuadrón como Natsu se quedaron con la duda de que había pasado y en que se metió.

– Y de que va esa misión – Pregunto animado Natsu, pues el estar aburrido y no tener nada que hacer, no era su estilo, era una persona que amaba la aventura y la acción sobre todo – Se ve que es interesante y emocionante – Dijo con una sonrisa de emoción pura en su cara.

– Al parecer, una cantidad inusual de Hollow´s han entrado en el Distrito 60 y el comandante, pensando que la aparición de **[Menos Grande]** o algo superior apareciera, decidió enviar a un capitán a un 3er puesto y a un Sub-Capitán como a la vez, un Shinigami a la par con uno de los puestos anteriores para ver su conducta y al parecer, fuiste tú quien se unirá a la misión – Dijo Yoruichi a su hermanito – Por cierto, que haces aquí – Pregunto con una sonrisa en cara.

– Como en mis división es muy aburrida y libre, vine a hablar y pasar un tato contigo Yoruichi-Nee, ya que no pasamos nada de tiempo en las vacaciones de verano – Dijo Natsu a su amada hermana – Y por cierto – Dijo Natsu a los presentes – Quien es él – Pregunto señalando al joven de cabello rubio.

– Es verdad, todavía no me he presentado – Dijo el joven algo avergonzado – Mi nombre es Urahara Kisuke y soy el 3er asiento del 2do escuadrón, es un gusto conocerlo cara a cara, Natsu Shihoin-sama, hermano menor de Yoruichi – Dijo Kisuke con una sonrisa en cara.

– Oh, es un gusto – Dijo Natsu estrechando la mano de Kisuke – Por favor, ya que es un amigo de mi hermana, no sea tan formal… por no decir aburrido, y llámeme Natsu a solas o con Kun o San, odio que me llamen por el Sama, es muy molesto – Dijo Natsu al 3er asiento del escuadrón de su hermana.

– Entonces es un gusto conocerlo Natsu-san – Dijo Kisuke al peli salmón – Bueno, creo que deberíamos ir a la entrada este para ir al distrito 60 y esperar la llegada del Sub-Capitán Kaien – Dijo Urahara a los presentes.

– De acuerdo, vayamos a la puerta este – Dijo la Shinigami de más alto rango de los presentes.

* * *

Llegando a la puerta, ahí estaba un joven de la unos 18 o 19 años de cabello negro alborotado en puntas, su tez era clara y tenía unos ojos de una tonalidad aguamarina, usaba el típico traje Shinigami, junto con su Zanpakuto atado en su cintura, una expresión infantil era lo que lo rodeaba, pero con una gran experiencia.

– Lamentamos la demora… creo que es lo que debería decir – Pregunto Yoruichi al joven Sub-Capitán de la 13ra división.

– Yoruichi-san, cuanto tiempo – Saludo el joven de nombre Kaien Shiba – Y ellos quienes son.

– Serán nuestros compañeros para la misión, mi 3er asiente, Urahara Kisuke, y uno de los mejores novatos de la 5ta división, Natsu Shihoin y mi hermanito menor – Dijo Yoruichi presentando a los 2 jóvenes a su lado.

– Hola – Dijo Kisuke con una ligera sonrisa.

– Es un gusto – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa distintiva de él.

– El placer es todo mío, mi nombre es Kaien Shiba, el sub-capitán del 13er escuadrón, estaré luchando con ustedes en esta misión – Dijo Kaien a los presentes.

– Buenos, sin más que decir o esperar, a moverse – Dijo Yoruichi y todo el mundo empezó a dar saltos usando Shunpo a una gran velocidad, aunque Natsu se contuviera para que no rebasara a los demás.

Estaba muy animado, una misión ya había llegado a él, estaba que estallaba de alegría, era raro que un Shinigami actuara, no habían grandes problemas en la Soul Society, de rara vez algo que se necesite de usar sus poderes pocas veces pasaba, por lo cual, estaba más que emocionado por lo mismo.

Con una velocidad siguieron avanzando hacia el distrito 60 y ver la fuente del problema.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN OTRA PARTE DEL SEIREITEI*-*-*-*-*_**

En una de los cuartos de los Shinigamis, se encontraban 4 personas en ese lugar, el único que era visible, era el Shinigami que le causaba mala espina a Natsu, Sosuke Aizen y frente a él, 3 sombras.

– Bien, con esto, una parte de nuestro plan estará completado – Dijo Aizen mirando un diminuta esfera de color dorado – Pero estas seguro que es posible lograr algo como eso con este simple y sencillo objeto – Pregunto Aizen a una de las 3 sombras.

– Por supuesto, el atraer **[Menos Grandes]** o incluso huecos de más alto nivel no es nada – Dijo una voz masculina dentro de las sombras – Incluso es capaz de reunir a un centenar de Hollow's en un instante, así que no se preocupe por nada – Dijo la sombra muy feliz.

– Pero eso puede ser muy problemático si no se usa de manera correcta – Dijo una nueva voz a Aizen – Procuraría usar un anzuelo para empezar la prueba y sería mejor una persona inocente e ingenua, de lo contrario, el plan fallara y por mucho, así que le recomiendo, Aizen-sama, que tenga cuidado de ese aparato en sus manos – Advirtió la sombra al misterioso tétrico hombre.

– No pienso que haya un gran problema… Y ya tengo la persona indicada para eso – Dijo Aizen con una sonrisa.

– Como se esperaba de Aizen-sama – Dijo un voz femenina y la única en el cuarto.

Fuera de la habitación, un cuervo de grises ojos miraba todos los movimientos del sospechoso desde lo alto de un árbol.

– No creas que será tan sencillo moverte cómo quieres, Aizen – Dijo una sombra espiando a lo lejos al traidor de la sociedad de almas.

* * *

 ** _Y con esto acabamos el capítulo 2ble._**

 ** _Como vieron, una misión nació para Natsu y algunas personas, los magos ya pueden ver la historia del mago peli rosado o shinigami peli rosado, a su vez, misteriosas personas aparecen una tras otra._**

 ** _Lamento que haya sido tan corto, pero debido a que eh estado muy ocupado y no quise empezar la misión y los detalles de la misma, tuve que hacer el capítulo un poco más corto, pero los próximos capítulos no serán cortos, o eso espero._**

 ** _Natsu se unió a la 5ta división y los líderes, los 3 personajes "más fuertes", espadachines, de Gintama._**

 ** _Ahora, que pasara en la misión, quienes serán las voces que estaban con Aizen, quien espía a Aizen y que habilidades nos mostraran los Shinigamis en esta misión._**

 ** _Solo lo sabrán si siguen leyendo, [Dragón Segador]._**

 ** _Sin más que decir…_**

 ** _Nos Leemos Luego…_**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


End file.
